Manuale di biologia
La Biologia come scienza sperimentale la falsificazione delle ipotesi Teoria del vitalismo (falsa)? Gli organismi viventi: classificazione in domini e regni 1 Tassonomia: Disciplina della classificazione binomiale (Linneo) Linneo invento' la nomenclatura delle specie il Systema Naturae Classifica della vita OOMEEAEE (ogni livello si chiama taxon) Dominio  Regno  Philum  Classe  Ordine  Famiglia  Genere  Specie 2 La sistematica: disciplina biologica ke studia le classificazioni delle specie in senso evolutivo Sistematica molecolare: studio delle derivanze ancestrali tramite il confronto del DNA ed RNA (soprattutto Ribosomiale) Omologia e analogia (concetti che nascono con la sistematica) -l'omologia delle braccia e pinne (stessa origine genetica embrionale) -l'analogia antenne e occhi (stessa funzione ma diversa derivanza) Filogenesi: '''storia evolutiva di una specie o di un gruppo di specie Albero filogenetico: Cladogramma. Insieme dei cladi interconnessi Clado: gruppo costituito da una specie ancestrale e dai suoi discendenti Raggruppamenti in regni '''Linneo 1700: 2 regni. Animali e Piante Sistema a 3 regni (Haeckel 1894): Animali, Piante e Protozoi Sistema a 5 regni (Whittaker 1969): -Monera(procarioti DISUSO PERCHÉ SI USA IL DOMINIO ARCHEA) -Protista(eucarioti unicellulari DISUSO PERCHÉ SI USA IL DOMINIO BACTERIA) -Piante, -Funghi, -Animali Sistema a 6 regni (Woese 1977): 'Archeobatteri(antichi), Eubatteri, protisti, funghi ,piante, animali Raggruppamenti in Domini: -Archaea bacteria '-Bacteria '-Eukarya' La cellula. la teoria cellulare -Tutte le cellule derivano da altre cellule -Tutte le cellule hanno simile composizione chimica -tutte le cellule hanno una membrana plasmatica -tutte le cellule hanno al loro interno il citoplasma -tutte le cellule hanno un proprio materiale genetico Generalità sull’evoluzione della cellula teoria endosimbiontica ? Procarioti ed eucarioti Procarioti: ATP sulla membrana esterna (usando invaginazioni chiamate MESOSOMI) ( xke non hanno mitocondri ) No organuli (tranne ribosomi) Più piccole 10um contro 100um Nucleoide Membrana + Parete cellulare + Capsula esterna. Evoluzione della specie Radiazione adattiva: evoluzione di molte specie da un antenato comune Definizioni di specie: -biologica: potenzialita' di prole feconda -morfologica: somiglianze morfologiche -ecologica: in base al ruolo che la specie ha nella nicchia ecologica (2 pesci in un lago possono avere abitudini differenti) -filogenetica e sistematica: definizione in base alla filogenesi, ovvero la storia evolutiva della specie e' il più piccolo gruppo di individui che comprende un antenato comune. Teorie sull evoluzione: Teoria del fissismo: Le specie vegetali ed animali non hanno subito e non subiranno modificazioni nel corso del tempo. Teoria dell' attualismo: La terra in passato e' stata modellata da forze che tuttora sono in atto. Teoria del catastrofismo: ''' Tante piaghe hanno da sempre afflitto la terra tipo il diluvio universale e ne hanno selezionato le specie. '''Lamark: Uso e disuso Hutton e Lyell (principles of geology): ''' Opposizione al catastrofismo dicendo che le trasformazioni sono risultati ti piccoili cambiamenti. ( contro la bibbia) '''Darwin: selezione naturale e artificiale (beagle) -tutte le specie possono generare una prole poi numerosa rispetto a quella che puo' realmente trovare sostentamento nell'ambiente Prove dell'evoluzione Presenza dei fossili Radiodatazione Omologia: Organismi diversi hanno sempre discendenze comuni Embriologia comparata Pedomorfosi Omologia molecolare: Il DNA di un topo e' simile al 90% con quello umano, e con le piante. Tra umani il 99.9% del DNA e' uguale Selezione naturale e adattamento Tipi di selezione: Selezione naturale: '''collo di bottiglia o effetto del fondatore (isole darwin) '''Selezione artificiale: '''cani domestici lupo x esempio '''Selezione intrasessuale: '''i maschi combattono selezionando i migliori '''Selezione intersessuale: '''le femmine scelgono il maschio che ritengono migliore '''Selezione bilanciante: '''mantenimento di 2 o più forme fenotipiche di una popolazione (gli eterozigoti sono avvantaggiati rispetto agli omozigoti) '''Selezione neutrale: esistono variazioni genetiche neutrali come le razze umane che non sono segno ne di vantaggio, ne si svantaggio. Tipi di evoluzione: Microevoluzione: cambiamenti all' interno di una popolazione (accrescimento del pool) Macroevoluzione: comparsa di nuove specie e nuove caratteristiche (speciazione) N.B. Pool genico: insieme di tutti i geni presenti in una popolazione Variabilita' genetica e adattamento Aumentano la FITNESS cioè la capacita' di sopravvivere''' ' '''Deriva genica: ??' Migrazione genetica: ' Miscimento tra popolazioni diverse riduce le differenze tra le stesse '''Variabilita' genetica: ' Causata dalle mutazioni e dal crossing over 'L'adattamento all' ambiente: ' Non puo essere totale xke bisogna essere versatili. '''Mutazioni genetiche Riproduzione sessuata N.B. Dimorfismo sessuale:differenze tra maschi e femmine Equazione di hardy-weinberg p^2 + 2pq + q^2 = 1 p= frequenza omozigoti dominanti pq= freq eterozigoti q= freq omozigoti recessivi Frequenza= Ntipo ÷ N totale Questa equazione funziona solo se: -popolazione e' molto vasta -assenza di flusso genico (pool) -assenza di mutazioni -accoppiamento puramente casuale -stesse probabilita' di riprodursie sopravvivere I meccanismi dell'evoluzione (speciazione) La speciazione (generazione nuove specie): -Allopatrica: una specie si separa in 2 geograficamente e quindi avvengono cambiamenti con consequenziali barriere riproduttive -Simpatrica: ci sono variazioni nello stesso habitat grazie a poliploidia? O cambiamenti nello stesso habitat o selezione sessuale -poliploide: avviene spesso nelle piante. Tramite errori di replicazione, il materiale genetico e' poliplide, cio da luogo x esempio all'autofecondazione di certe piante -gradualista -rapida con equilibri temporanei punteggiati di non speciazione. Conseguenze della speciazione Formazione di zone ibride. Queste zone possono provocare nelle specie: -Rinforzo: le barriere riproduttive di consolidano, le due specie si diversificano e gli ibridi spariscono -Fusione: le 2 specie si rifondono formandone una ibrida -Stabilizzazione: esisteranno ibridi e specie 1 e specie 2 in eguali quantita' N.B. La biforcazione fra le specie puo essere relativamente rapida (equilibri punteggiati) oppure più graduale Barriere riproduttive prezigotiche ' Isolamento:' -temporale: 2 specie si riproducono in momenti diversi -di habitat: 2 specie nella stessa area ma in habitat diversi -comportamentale: attrazione scarsa tra maschi e femmine -meccanico: organi sessuali incompatibili -gamentico: gameti non formano zigoti (cane umano) Barriere post zigotiche: Il mulo -eterocronia: modificazioni evolutive (feto scimpanze' e umano uguali poi diversificano, bambino testa grossa) -pedomorfosi: adulti di alcune specie hanno (branchie o altro) che avevano le larve della stessa spece pero' ancestrale -extrattamento: evoluzione di una parte funzionale (ex evoluzione occhio) Linea del tempo 1735 linneo: sistema naturae 1785 hutton: la terra non ha migliaia di anni, ma milioni di anni 1809 lamark: pensa ai caratteri acquisiti 1830 lyell: i cambiamenti delle specie sono sempre in corso, piccoli e graduali 1831: darwin 1858 wallace: scrive a darwin x confermagli le sue teorie evolutive 1900: mendel 1937: dobzhansky pubblica "genetica e le origine delle specie" (preludio al neodarwinismo) 1942: mayr pubblica "sistematica e le origine delle specie" parlando della speciazione 1966 margulis: pubblica l'origine della mitosi eucariotica e paela della teoria endosimbionte 1975 wilson: fonda la sociobiologia ke spiega il comportamento sociale delle specie (su indizi si darwin) 1972 gould e eldredge: formulano la teoria degli equilibri punteggiati 1976 dawkins: pubblica "il gene egoista" dove spiega che e' il gene a fare l'individuo e non viceversa 2006: ratmond e grant pubblicano "evoluzione dei caratteri rifacendosi a darvin" Cenni di evoluzione dell'uomo: dagli ominidi all’homo sapiens Paleoantropologia: studio origini ed evoluzione esseri umani N.B. Ominide si riferisce alla famiglia Australopitecus Animalensis Australopitecus Africanus… Metodi di studio delle cellule -Microscopia (ottica, elettronica): conservare l'integrita' funzionale e strutturale -Biochimica: perdita' integrita' strutturale ( proteine, soluzioni, organuli...) -Genetica: perdita' integrita' strutturale Microscopia GRANDEZZE Cellule nervose/muscolari (~0,9 m) Cellule eucariote (100 um) (ottico) Nucleo (8 um) (ottico) Cellule procariote (10-1 um) (ottico) Mitocondri (2 um) (ottico) Virus (100 nm) (elettronico) Ribosomi (20-30 nm ) (elettronico) Proteine (10-5 nm) (elettronico) Lipidi (5-1 nm) (elettronico) Basi DNA (10 basi = 3,4nm) (visibili con cristallografia raggi X Rosalind Franklin) Atomi (0,1 nm ) N.B. Nel microscopio Ingrandimento, lunghezza d'onda luce e risoluzione sn opposti, importante e' il contrasto. Occhio umano Occhio umano non vede oltre 1/10 mm Basso potere di risoluzione / risolutivo (capacita' di discernere 2 punti separati) Il microscopio ottico (o composto) (0.25um Bianca) (0.17um UV) ingrandisce 1000 (Ricorda di flambare per fissare e sterilizzare) Hooke 1665 osserva cellule morte di corteccia Leeuwenhoek inventa lenti speciali per cellule vive Parti del microscopio ottico {C} ' Parte meccanica' ' Stativo: '''supporto di base e sistema di illuminazione ' Tavolino portaoggetti con carrello traslatore: per spostare il vetrino ''' Diaframma: per la luce in eccesso ' Revolver porta obiettivi' ' Manopola/vite macrometrica' ' Manopola/vite micrometrica ' ' Parte ottica (dal basso)' ' Condensatore:' condensa i fasci della luce ' Obiettivo/i (a secco e ad immersione): '''Sistema di lenti per l'ingrandimento '' Grado di aberrazione: acromatici , semiapocromatici, apocromatici (best)(plan) N.B. l'aberrazione cromatica:' '''Per illuminare il vetrino si utilizza luce bianca che quindi una volta rifratta sulla lente si scompone nelle sue diverse componenti luminose ( i colori) che hanno lunghezze d'onda diverse e l'immagine presentera' aloni. N.B. Plan = considera l'aberrazione sferica. ' Oculare: ingrandisce max x10. L'ente piu' esterna dove si poggiano gli occhi ' Occhio''' ' ' Il potere di risoluzione (D) ('''capacita' di discernere 2 punti separati) (meglio se basso) ''D = 'λ/I sen ''θ ''AN = I sen '''''q'' '' 'λ'' = lunghezza d'onda (meglio se minore. ultravioletto)'' '' I = indice di rifrazione ( olio 1,52 / aria 1 ) (ampio cono di luce)'' '' ''q'' = ''{C} ' ' Tipologie di microscopio ottico Metodi di contrasto: Campo chiaro' Campo chiaro con colorante semplice (blu di metilene, fucsina fenicata) Campo scuro: luce riflessa lateralmente sul campione (usa diffrazione grazie a condensatori a specchio) (ultramicroscopio) Contrasto di fase (toni di grigio) (usa densità) Contrasto interferenziale differenziale (sfondo rosa) (usa densità) Fluorescenza (aumenta di 100 la risoluzione, utilizza la radiazione ultravioletta + colorante fuorescente = radiazione visibile ) (auramina. Acridina. Anticorpi fluorescenti ) Confocale '''(fasci laser fluorescenti) '''Ad immersione (olio di cedo xke ha lo stesso indice di rifrazione del vetro) (Obiettivo100+oculare10)=1000 Il microscopio elettronico '''(max 0.5 nm) '''A scansione elettronica 3D (SEM):' Gli elettroni che eccitano i tessuti (prima ricoperti con lamina d'oro) A trasmissione elettronica (TEM): Gli elettroni si distribuiscono in base alle zone di diversa densita' dei tessuti (ricoperti di metalli pesanti) Cenni sulle principali tecniche di separazione e purificazione Distillazione: separazione di una miscela attraverso diverso punto di ebollizione Sublimazione: passaggio da solido a gassoso per eliminare le impurita' da un solido se meno volatili dello stesso. Con variazioni di pressione si fa sublimare e poi le parti sublimate vengono refrigerate e "catturate" Cristallizzazione1: sostanza con impurità è inserisco la sostanza impura nel solvente a caldo è la sostanza si scioglie e le impurita' solide le filtro è riabbasso la temperatura e la sostanza pura precipita Cristallizzazione2: '''sostanza con impurità è inserisco la sostanza impura nel solvente A è la sostanza si scioglie e le impurita' solide le filtro è inserisco nella soluzione un solvente B è la sostanza pura precipita N.B. Germe di cristallizzazione '''Estrazione liquido-liquido mediante solventi: acqua+sale(soluzione da separare) e olio (solvente per la separazione). il sale passa all' olio agitando. Cromatografia: le sostanze si suddividono in zone in base all'affinità con il solvente (migrando) (utilizzo di un mezzo poroso) Cromatografia su strato sottile/ carta: strato di materiale inerte fissato su lastrina di vetro/carta . il solvente si muove per capillarita' all'insu' Cromatografia su colonna: miscela da separare. verso una componente mobile che si lega in modo diverso alle parti della miscela. in questo modo le parti si separeranno. Gas Cromatografia. fase mobile gassosa Cromatografia HPLC gassosa: liquido ad alta risoluzione il liquido non sale per capillarita' ma viene spinto sotto pressione Cenni sugli anticorpi e autoradiografia Frazionamento cellulare Utilizzo di tecniche di centrifugazione per separare le componenti cellulari in base alla loro densità Pellet (deposito di materiale) Sopranatante (liquido sovrastante separato) Cenni su autotrofi ed eterotrofi Autotrofi: utilizzano energia luminosa o energia chimica di particolari composti inorganici e trasformano molecole semplici e poco energetiche in molecole complesse, attraverso il processo di fotosintesi clorofilliana. ' Eterotrofi (Animali, funghi ,batteri'): assimilano complessi già di per sé energetici (zuccheri, proteine, lipidi, ecc.). N.B. Gli organismi autotrofi vengono detti produttori, gli eterotrofi, invece, consumatori. Cenni su catabolismo ed anabolismo COMPLESSO è SEMPLICE = CATABOLISMO (liberazione energia) SEMPLICE è COMPLESSO = ANABOLISMO (acquisizione energia) La bioenergetica studia i flussi di energia attraverso gli organismi. Le membrane biologiche 1)Preservazione dell’integrità strutturale della cellula 2)Mediazione del passaggio sostanze che entrano ed escono dalla cellula (permeabilità selettiva) 3)Regolazione dei rapporti tra cellule (grazie ai recettori di membrana) 4)Riconoscimento (sempre tramite recettori) di corpi estranei, antigeni, cellule estranee e alterate 5)Trasposto di determinate molecole 6)Traduzione (elaborazione, analisi) di segnali fisici e chimici 7)Interfaccia tra citoplasma e ambiente extracellulare 8)Mantenimento dell’omeostasi I fosfolipidi membrane biologiche come fluidi bidimensionali Modello a mosaico fluido con proteine di membrana (dimostrato da frye e edidin con topo+uomo) Fosfolipidi Contiene due catene di acidi grassi + due catene dei tre atomi di carbonio della molecola di glicerolo, formano quindi la porzione apolare e idrofoba, al terzo carbonio vi e’ legato un gruppo fosfato idrofilo Anfipatico = ha una parte idrofoba ed una idrofila N.B Il doppio fosfolipide e' permeabile a: sostanze idrofobe solubili nei lipidi Le proteine di membrana possono avere ruoli e funzioni altamente diversificate, le proteine e il loro orientamento nel doppio strato Proteine di membrana Modello a mosaico fluido: proteine di membrana (dimostrato da frye e edidin con topo+uomo 1970) ( ipotizzata teoria di Stinger 1972 ) OLD: Modello proteine a sandwich (Dawson danielli SMENTITO) 1935 TIPI DI PROTEINE: 'Cenni sulle proteine strutturali e di adesione Trans membrana (Integrali): attraversa tutta la membrana. (sostanze polari) -Legate molto fortemente - bitopiche o politopiche (ke attraversano piu volte la membrana . snake) Estrinseche (Periferiche) ('integrine glico) -Legate con legami deboli (a Hidrogeno) Proteine carrier (trasportatore) ?Trasportatori ABC (quelli che fanno trasporto attivo) Intrinseca: sporge solo da un lato. E’ orientata Tecnica del freeze fracture Porine ? acquaporine(reni) Fibronectine; glicoproteine del tessuto connettivo che fungono da ponte tra 2 integrine o con componenti della membrana cellulare Caderine: (glicoproteina integrale ) adesione cellulare in presenza di Ca2+ Altri principali componenti delle membrane biologiche Colesterolo Glicolipidi Carboidrati di riconoscimento cellulare (Glicoproteine) Funzioni di membrana, trasporto e proteine Trasporto attivo e passivo, attraverso le membrane osmosi, Cenni sulla pompa Na+K+-ATPasi. Il trasporto vescicolare -Trasporto polare passivo idrofilo diffusione semplice (automatica) -Diffusione facilitata (accelerata da proteine) (vedi pressione osmotica) (IPOtonica scoppia) -Trasporto attivo contro gradiente o differenza di potenziale EX pompa 3SodioATT- 2PotassioPASS EX pompa protonica-idronica con ATP porta H+ fuori per mantenere potenziale di membrana -50.-200 mV (la pompa protonica fa funzionare il contrasportatore che inserisce saccarosio nella cellula xke un saccarosio entra assieme ad un H+ uscito tramite trasporto attivo) -Enzimatica metabolica (siti attivi) -Trasduzione segnale (recettori esterni per ex per ormoni) -Riconoscimento cellulare (tramite glicoproteina/anticorpi verde viole e altra ad incastro) -Giunzione cellulare: adesione citoscheletro e matrice (in modo non covalente) -Ancoraggio cellulare: giunzioni serrate o occludenti (forme di proteine a incastro) -Riparazione: chaperones molecolari per prevenzione di associazioni non corrette I lisosomi i perossisomi e la digestione endocellulare – Endocitosi, Esocitosi, Fagocitosi, Pinocitosi Perossisomi: mono membrana. Enzimi che legano l'idrogeno all' ossigeno e producono H2O2 da convertire in H2O sempre nei perossisomi. Lisosomi: enzimi idrolitici Le giunzioni cellulari: occlusive, aderenti e comunicanti Comunicazione cellule animali: -Giunzioni tight occludenti: impediscono migrazioni di fosfolipidi e proteine di membrana come una rete e mettono in comunicazione. Tipo saldature -Desmosomi (proteine caderine verdi velcro) e Emidesmosomi (proteine integrine): punti di saldatura tra le membrane -Giunzioni comunicanti gap (simil plasmodesmi) (animali) -Giunzioni aderenti bastoncini di tenda che con le caderine (verdi velcro ) fanno aderire le membrane di 2 cellule come un velcro -Tramite Membrane cellulari '-Plasmodesmi': canali di collegamento vegetali http://schubert.bio.uniroma1.it/corsiol/docecorsi/le%20proteine%20di%20membrana.pdf La matrice extracellulare Matrice extracellulare animale (ECM) glicoproteine varie (proteine unite a carboidrati cn legami covalenti): -Collagene (LIANE VIOLA grosse) 50% umano. Esse sono immerse in una Rete di complessi di Proteoglicani" -Complesso Proteoglicano: proteoglicani associati a un polisaccaride lungo centrale LINEA VERDE -Proteoglicano: filamento proteico viola centrale con carboidrati laterali (fili piccoli verdi ) ----------------------------------- VERDE - VIOLA E VERDINI -acido ialuronico -fibrina -elastina Il citoscheletro: principali classi di filamenti Microtubuli: (25 nm) Dimero alpha e beta tubulina proteina terziaria si unisce a tanti dimeri formando una catena. Questa catena si ripiega come un tubo vuoto. Una estremita' del tubulo e' positiva per permettere lo stacco e il riattacco dei dimeri Filamenti intermedi: (8-12 nm) --Forma di corda con fili attorcigliati di cheratine ovvero proteine fibrose struttura secondaria --Non vengono mai smantellati --Sn presenti molto nell epidermide Microfilamenti: (7nm) 2 filamenti attorcigliati di ACTINA formati da palline di actina La contrazione muscolare - Sarcomero - Filamenti spessi e sottili: Actina e miosina - Meccanismo molecolare della contrazione Muscoloè fasci è fibre è miofibrille è sarcomeri (delimitati da linea Z) è actina (globulare) & miosina (banda A centrale , legato tramite Titina) L’impulso nervoso giunge alla placca motrice (giunzione neuromuscolare) è viene liberata acetilcolina che attraversa il sarcolemma è si depolarizza la membrana postsinaptica e il potenziale d’azione diffone attraverso i tubuli T è questa variazione fa liberare Ca++ è ATP+Ca++ è energia + i Ca++ si legano alla proteina troponina sull’actinaè si sposta la tropo miosina e l’a testa della miosina si lega all’ actina è se arriva un ATP scala. Altrimenti resta LEGATA Reticolo endoplasmatico liscio e rugoso Reticolo liscio: sintesi lipidi, metabolismo carboidrati, stoccaggio Ca++ , detossificazione farmaci e veleni Reticolo rugoso: sintesi proteine secretorie (assieme ai ribosomi attaccati), unisce glucidi alle glicoproteine, produce membrane varie Gli organelli cellulari: Mitocondri e la respirazione cellulare Respirazione cellulare 1) Glicolisi (fuori dal mitocondrio) ''GlucosioIN'' 'è Glucosio 6 fosfato è Fruttosio 6 fosfato è fruttosio 1,5 di fosfato è Gliceraldeide 3GP è 1,3 di fosfoglicerato 3GP è 3 fosfoglicerato è 2 fosfo glicerato è Fosfoenolpiruvato è '''2 piruvato + 2H2O + 2 ATP + 2 NADH + 2 H(+) 2) OUT '''2) Entrando nel mitocondrio ('tramite proteine di trasporto) '''PituvatoIN è Trasformazione del piruvato in Acetato(coenzima.A) + CO2(liberato) + NADH + H(+) 3) Ciclo dell acido citrico di krebs (nel mitocondrio) Acetil coenzima.A è perde il coenzima e si unisce all' ossalacetato è formando il citrato è citrato è isocitrato è alpha.chetoglutarato è SuccinilCoA è succinato è fumarato è Malato è Ossalacetato Si formano: 2Co2 + 3NAHD + FADH2 + ATP 4) Forsforillazione ossidativa: Complesso1 (formato da FMN(flavinmononucleotide) + proteina ferro.zolfo): il NADH + H(+) diventa NAD+ si ricavano 2 elettroni x ossidazione e si pompano fuori membrana interna 4H(+) Complesso2 (Ferrozolfoproteina): ossida il FADH2 in FAD e ricava elettroni Il coenzima Q (ubichinone): trasporta 2 elettroni x volta al complesso 3. Complesso 3 (CitocromoB+ ferrzolfoproteina + CitocromoC1): ossida il citocromo. al passaggio degli elettroni si pompano fuori membrana interna 4H(+) Citocromo C: trasporta 1 elettrone alla volta al complesso 4 Complesso 4 (CitocromoA+A3): gli elettroni arrivati vengono ceduti all' ossigeno + H2 formano H2O. Si pompano anche 4H(+) fuori membrana interna ATP sintetasi: Fa rientrare per trasporto passivo (forza protonomotrice) gli H(+) che producono energia x formare ATP BILANCIO ENERGETICO Glicolisi 4-2= 2 ATP Krebs 2 ATP Fosforillazione 34 ATP TOT= 38 L'inibitore/attivatore della respirazione cellulare e' la Fosfofruttochinasi (ke viene attivata dalla AMP) (inibita da ATP e citrato in eccedenza) Processi catabolici Se necessario. Anziche utilizzare zuccheri si utilizzano altre sostanze: Proteina è Amminoacido è Deamminati (perdono l' NH2 ) è piruvato della glicolisi oppure AcetilCOA oppure altre Lipidi colplessi (glicerolo) è Gliceraldeide3GP Acidi grassi è (attraverso beta ossidazione) è Acetile ke poi si unisce al COA facendo AcetilCOA Fermentazione alcolica catabolica Il piruvato della glicolisi è in acetaldeide (+2CO2) è Etanolo + 2NADH + 2H(+) che possono fare un altra glicolisi. NON NEI MUSCOLI Fermentazione lattica catabolica Il piruvato della glicolisi è Lattato + 2NADH + 2H(+) che possono fare un altra glicolisi. Anabolismo catabolismo COMPLESSO > SEMPLICE = CATABOLISMO (liberazione energia) SEMPLICE > COMPLESSO = ANABOLISMO ( acquisizione energia) La bioenergetica studia i flussi di energia attraverso gli organismi. Il genoma degli organelli I mitocondri (materni) presentano il DNA mitocondriale. Prova della teoria endosimbiontica Il Nucleo Membrana nulceare = prolungamento RER. Doppio strato fosfolipidico + proteine globulari Complesso del poro nucleare -Quattromila pori nucleari (numero varia in base alla frequenza di sintesi) - 30 proteine diverse, dette in generale nucleoporine - due anelli ognuno formato da 8 subunità proteiche (organizzazione ottagonale) - ogni coppia proteica è congiunta da un “raggio” -il raggio congiunge la coppia proteica con la subunità centrale (trasportatore) -sostanze più grandi di 10 nm usano una proteina che lega il GTP (attivo) per entrare nel nucleo Organizzazione della cromatina ( EUcromatina=filamento (al centro del nucleo/nucleolo) , ETEROcromatina= pallina e colorabile (al bordo del nucleo)) 1) “collana di perle” DNA attorno a 8 istoni formando un Nucleosoma (11 nm) 2) ogni Nucleosoma interagisce con gli altri formando un solenoide (30 nm) (istoni H1 piu’ grandi e mediano il legamento con il DNA linker e facilitano il Super avvolgimento). 3) “Ad ansa” Superavvolgimento forma un altro solenoide (300 nm) 4) Piede del cromosoma (700 nm) 5)1400 nm livello di condensazione massimo, quello dei cromosomi mitotici. NB: incrocio= centromero (salendo dal centro in su: metacentrico, submetacentrico, acrocentrico (con minicromatidi di su = satelliti) ,telocentrico ) NB: punte = telomeri Il DNA: i geni; esoni/introni Istoni e proteine non istoniche Tutte le proteine, esclusi gli istoni, associate con il DNA nella cromatina. A pH fisiologico hanno carica negativa TIPOLOGIE: - proteine che regolano la trascrizione genica; - enzimi attivi nella trascrizione, replicazione, ricombinazione e riparazione del DNA; - proteine che partecipano al mantenimento della struttura della cromatina dallo stato decondensato a quello compatto Ciclo cellulare: le fasi del ciclo cellulare. La fase S e la duplicazione del DNA - Mitosi: descrizione delle varie fasi – Profase - Anafase – Metafase – Telofase. Il nucleolo - Il codice genetico, codon e anticodon - Ribosomi: struttura e componenti - Sintesi proteica – Relazione gene proteina – Trascrizione del DNA, la sintesi del Rna, universalità del codice genetico, ridondanza del codice genetico, introni e ed esoni, Ciclo cellulare G1,S,G2(i),M(p,pm,m,a,t),C Interfase G1' -PTO1 di controllo fine G1: inibizione a contatto tra 2 proteine di membrana omologhe nelle 2 cellule a contatto (se NO si prosegue) Fase S-sintesi DNA: -Inizio fase S: si sintetizza ciclina ultile per il PTO2 di controllo -Si duplica la cromatina Interfase mitosi G2: -PTO2 controllo: la ciclina (semicerchio) si combina con il CdK (semirettangolo) formando l' MPF (fattore promotore mutazione) -Involucro nucleare separa il nucleo dal citoplasma -Si formano 2 centrosomi (4 centrioli) -Sono ancora presenti i nucleoli Mitosi (attivata dalla presenza di MPF) Profase: -La cromatina si avvolge in cromosomi (X ) non ancora condensati -Scompaiono i nucleoli -Si inizia a formare il fuso mitotico e l'aster -I centrosomi si dirigono ai poli Prometafase: -si rompe l'involucro nucleare -partono dei microtubuli che si connettono ai cinetocori del centromero -i cromosomi(X) si condensano Metafase (fase più lunga 20 min): - i cromosomi(X) si dispongono sulla piastra metafisica -i centrosomi sono perfettamente ai poli Anafase (fase più corta): -le coesine subiscono una azione enzimatica separando i cromosomi(X) che diventano ( | ) - i cromosomi (|) viaggiano verso i poli della cellula ad una velocita' di 1um/min -mentre i microtubuli del cinetocore si accorciano, gli altri si allungano deformando la cellula. - si degrada la ciclina e il CdK torna in attesa di altra ciclina che verra’ sintetizzata in un altra fase S Telofase: -si ricrea l'involucro nucleare e nucleo (x2) -si inizia a riformare la cromatina (x2) Citodieresi: '''formazione del solco di scissione ? attenzione nelle piante Replicazione dei dinoflagellati -microtubuli orizzontali che attraversano il nucleo -i cromosomi(|) restano nell’ involucro nucleare duplicato Replicazione delle diatomee e lieviti -si formano microtubuli all’ interno dell’ involucro cellulare che tirano ? Meiosi Gametogenesi La genetica moderna DNA Il dopo mendel Morgan e altri? Morgan: riesce a ricondurre i caratteri fenotipici ai cromosomi (ex occhi rossi bianchi del cromosoma x nella mosca drosophila ) -Il sesso e' determinato dai cromosomi sessuali XY. Questi cromosomi possono anke contenere caratteri non sessuali come il daltonismo cromosoma X ) -Nelle femmine (XX) uno dei 2 cromosomi X viene disattivato durante lo sviluppo -I geni concatenati vengono ereditati assieme. Altri vengono ricombinati -Il citoplasma dello zigote deriva dalla madre: ci possono essere alterazioni del DNA mitocondirale. Malattie ed errori GENETICI '''Anomalie numeriche cromosomi: Aneuploidia: manca uno dei cromosomi della coppia Triploidia Poliploidia Anomalie strutturali cromosomi: Delezione (perdita di un frammento che scompare) Duplicazione (il frammento perso x delezione si attacca erroneamente al cromatidio fratello ) Inversione: il frammento si lega al cromosoma originario ma con orientamento inverso Traslocazione: il frammento va su un altro cromatidio non fratello Imprinting: processo di metilazione di un allele (in base all imprinting, c'è l' espressione di un allele (o maschile o femminile) Sindromi: Down Klinefelter (XXY ) Jacobs' ('Giancarlus) (XYY): super statura Trisomia (XXX) : individue sane Turner: (X0): sterilita', no ormoni "Cri du chat" (pianto del gatto): delezione del cromosoma 5, ritardo mentale, testa piccola, miagolano e muoiono subito Leucemia mieloide cronica CML: cromosoma filadelfia 22 più corto. Modelli di replicazione del DNA Dispersivo (ipotizzato): i filamenti di dna si disperdono in pezzetti che poi si replicano e si uniscono Conservativo (ipotizzato) : ogni filamento funge da stampo e l'altro si crea, pero' poi i 2 filamenti nuovi si riuniscono a quelli nuovi e i 2 vecchi a quelli vecchi. Semiconservativo: (presente ovunque dimostrato da Mattew Meselson e Franklin Stahl con batteri ad azoto pesante 15 e batteri ad azoto leggero 14 ) 1) La topoisomerasi di pone ad un estremo del filamento prima della bolla di replicazione per ridurre la tensione di superavvolgimento sul filamento di DNA x2 2) Le elicasi aprono la elica del DNA nel sito delle bolle di replicazione x2 3) Alcune proteine si legano ai filamenti x impedire che si riformino legami a idrogeno tra le basi x2 4) La RNA primasi sintetizza un primer di RNA x2 5) La DNApolimerasi3 inizia a sintetizzare in direzione 5' --> 3' ( cioe' mezza bolla di replicazione ) x2 6) La DNApolimerasi1 elimina il primer di RNA e lo sostituisce con DNA 7) Nell'altra meta' di bolla la DNApolimerasi3 sintetizza sempre in direzione 5-3 pero formando i frammenti di okazaki 8) La DNA ligasi unisce i frammenti di okazaki NB. Alle estremita' del DNA uno solo sara' il filamento guida e l'altro sara' tutto ritardato. Come se fosse mezza bolla. Errori di replicazione: Se ci sn errori di replicazione 1) La nucleasi taglia la meta' del filamento danneggiato. 2) La DNA polimerasi sostutuisce. 3) La DNA ligasi lo riunisce. Telomeri: agli estremi del DNA sn presenti i telomeri. Essi non contengono geni ma hanno la sequenza TTAGGG ripetuta migliaia di volte. Essi ritardano l'erosione dei geni. La telomerasi fa allungare e accorciare i telomeri. Nelle cellule tumorali i telomeri sn molto piccoli. Produzione proteine Trascrizione - i fattori di trascrizione individuano il promotore TATA box e si legano ad esso - RNA polimerasi2 si lega al promotoreDNA - RNApolimerasi districa il DNA e sintetizza il suo RNA sul filamento stampo -finito la RNApolimerasi si stacca - il preRNAmessaggero si stacca Maturazione: -agli estremi dell RNA si aggiunge un capppuccioGTP(5') e una coda AA...AA(250 volte) - le "ribonucleoproteinenucleari" o snRNP si assemblano in uno spliceosoma -essi sn come i ribosomi pero' individuano gli entroni e gli esoni (in base al dominio della proteina da creare ), tagliano e incollano (splicing) (In alcuni organismi c'e' un auto splicing grazie a molecole di RNA che si comportano da enzimi: i ribozimi ) Traduzione: -il codone di RNA si lega al substrato inferiore del ribosoma -l'amminoacil-tRNA sintetasi unisce un amminoacido al corrispondente tRNA. -il tRNA+amminoacido lega il suo anti cosone al codone corrispondente sul RNA -il substrato superiore del ribosoma chiude il trna nel sito P - nel sito A si lega un altro tRNA -la GTP diventa GDP e rompe il legame tra l'amminoacido e il tRNA del sito P e lo lega all'amminoacido del tRNA del sito A -il ribosoma trasla a destra. Il sito A si libera, nel sito P va il secondo tRNA. Nel sito Exit va il primo tRNA che si stacca. -entra un tRNA nel sito Access eccecc. -tutto cio continua fino ad un codone di stop. AUG = metionina = inizio UAA,UAG,UGA = stop Trasporto -una volta pronta la catena amminoacidica si avvicina una proteina SRP che aggancia il peptide segnale (i primi 3 pallini) e trasporta la catena (attaccata ancora al ribosoma) verso un ripiegamento del reticolo endoplasmatico. -il peptide segnale (i primi 3) vengono rimossi e il resto della collana entra nel reticolo Mutazioni errori DNA Sostituzione: -Mutazione missenso se cambia amminoacido (anemia scambia una T cn una A e codifica valina anziche glucina ) -non senso se crea codone di stop Inserzione/delezione: -mutazione di spostamento (se 3 e' meglio) MUTAGENI (causatori Delle mutazioni): -Raggi X (scoperti da herman muller) -UV (creano dimeri di timina) Nei Batteri e eucarioti: 1) Nei batteri (privi di involucro nucleare), la trascrizione avviene contemporaneamente alla traduzione. Pero nn puo esserci splicing x esempio. terapia genica (anche usando virus e batteri) Immunologia (riconoscere il Self dal non Self ) (CHEMOCHINE reclutatori ) Immunita’ innata aspecifica naturale monociti è Macrofagi o cell.dendridiche neutrofili complemento interferone: blocca replicazione batterica, stimola linfociti NK… interleuchine ? Barriere microbiologiche Barriere biochimiche Barriere fisiche Immunita’ adattiva specifica acquisita Umorale (anticorpi e linfoB ) Cellulo mediata Linfotciti T Cellule dendritiche APC (non fagocitano ma espongono l’antigene adatto) ? apteni: molecole non immunogene (che non scatenano risp immunitaria) ma che assieme ad un carrier lo fanno IMMUNOGLOBULINE: Domini strutture: globulari presenti sulla struttura antigenica Regioni ipervariabili '''che determinano la complementarietà responsabili del legame con l’antigene e costituiscono il sito combinatorio. '''Frammento FC '''parte carbossi terminale delle catene pesanti, media le funzioni effettrici attraverso il legame con i fagociti '''Fab contiene la parte variabile, due regioni Fab identiche, che comprendono i siti combinatori della molecola. Natura proteica, lipidica polisaccardidica, nucleosidica. {C} Esistono 5 classi anticorpali : IgM prima linea di difesa 8%-10% IgG attraversano la barriera placentare 75% delle Igg sieriche attivazione del complemento IgA 15% delle Ig sieriche mucose del tratto respiratorio, presenti nella saliva, lacrime, colostro. IgE 0,003% della frazione serica, mucosa sottorespiratoria coinvolte nei fenomeni di allergia IgD 1% funzione ignota maturazione dei linfociti ? Componenti vaccino #'ANTIGENE IMMUNIZZANTE : principio attivo uno o più antigeni, microrganismi interi o parti di essi attenuati o inattivati' #'LIQUIDO DI SOSPENSIONE : acqua o soluzione fisiologica sterili' #'CONSERVANTI : sostanze mercuriali ' #'STABILIZZANTI: albumina e gelatina per stabilizzare l’antigene (rischio di anafilassi)' #'ANTIBIOTICI : prevengono la crescita batterica' #'ADIUVANTI: aumentano la capacità immunogena attivazione e prolungamento dell’effetto stimolante, in modo da ridurre quantità di immunogeno e numero di dosi.' Vaccini uccisi con fenolo o formaldeide Anatossine o tossoidi Vaccini vivi, costituiti da batteri o virus vivi ed attenuati(varicella) Vaccini costituiti da subunità virali Risposta umorale l'antigene è inglobato dal macrofago e digerito(processato) dal lisosoma è una MHC2 si lega ad un frammento dell'antigene e lo espone è il recettore del T-helper si lega all' MHC2 è il macrofago emette citochina che attiva il T-Helper è il T-Helper emette citochina che lo fa proliferare formando suoi cloni con lo stesso antigene è quando un linfocita B cattura lo stesso antigene con le sue MHC2, il T-Helper lo lega, gli da citochine e il linfocita B si clona in cellule della memoria e plasmacellule Risposta cellulomediata Un antigene(ex virus) infetta la cellula è le MHC1 legano alcuni frammenti del virus e li espongono è il linfocita T-Citotossico si lega all MHC1 e si clona è i linfociti T-citotossici eliminano tutte le cellule infettate con perforina Microbiologia Generalità sulla storia delle scoperte del ruolo dei microrganismi Classificazione a regni ' Eucarioti' -Protisti (protozoi, alghe, miceti, flagellati, amebe, eliozoi, foraminiferi, ciliati) ' Procarioti' -Monera (batteri , algheazzurre cianofee) N.B. Saprofiti= decompositori N.B. Rhizobium= fissano azoto ''' Archeo batteri e batteri vs eucarioti -No membrana nucleare -1 solo cromosoma (cromatina poliamminica negli archeo, e.istonica ) -parete cellulare sempre con mureina/peptidoglicano nei batteri) -assenza di tutti gli organuli tranne i ribosomi (70S contro 80S) -enzimi respiratori sulla membrana faccia interna della membrana -presenza di mesosomi (solo gram +) (invaginazioni simil mitocondri) -presenza plasmidi, amminoacidi destrogiri Branche della microbiologia Batteriologia, Immunologia, Algologia,Micologia, Virologia,protozologia La scoperta della microbiologia -1684 '''Anton Van Leeuwenhoek lente di ingrandimento a 300 osserva H2O -'Francesco' redi (garza contro generazione spontanea/Abiogenesi) -'Lazzaro' Spallanzani (brodo cotto e sigillato non germinava) -'Pasteur: '''riscaldamento e sigillazione (pastorizzazione) (confuta la Abiogenesi) {C} '-Tyndall:' frazionarto 1) riscaldo a 80 / 100 °C per 30 minuti per uccidere i batteri 2) incubazione per 24 ore germina le spore 3) ri riscaldo e cosi uccido i batteri rimasti -'''Gerolamo Fracastoro': padre della epidemiologia -'Filippo Pacini': isola il vibrione del colera -'John Hunter': dimostra l'infettivita' batterica inoculandosi materiale gonorreo -'Ignaz Semelweis': trasmissione diretta (lavarsi le mani) (sepsi puerperale parto) -'Joseph Lister': antisepsi chirurgica (utilizzo di Feono aereo per disinfettare) -'Agostino Bassi': la malattia del baco da seta e' causata da un parassita ! -'Robert Koch' trova il bacillo del carbonchio nei bovini e prepara 4 postulati sull "isolamento in coltura pura" 1- In caso di una malattia il bacillo deve essere SEMPRE presente 2-Il microrganismo deve poter essere isolato e fatto crescere 3- Se lo inoculo in un individuo sano esso si ammala 4- Dall'animale infetto devo poter reperire altri bacilli da isolare -'Paul Erlich: '''chemioterapia ( sulfamidici ) '-Flemming: penicillina e antibiotici Malattie infettive emergenti • Encefalite da virus (3356 casi nel nord America originario dell’Uganda) • Malattia di jacob cretutzfeldt prioni 2002 (variante BSE causata da una proteina infettante prioni 1996) • Streptococchi gruppo a 1995 • Escherichia coli 0157:H7 contaminazione di carni poco cotte 1996 • Ebola febbre emorragica 1995 • Hantavirus sud est America sindrome polmonare 1993 • AIDS 1981 • ANTRACE Controllo delle flore batteriche -Pastorizzazione (non elimina spore perché max 100° ) quindi poi bassa temperatura -Pastorizzazione rapida HTST 72° per 15 sec poi raffreddamento a 4° per non fare germinare spore -Ultra-high temperature processing 135° per meno di 1 secondo (non elimina spore) -microfiltrazione Morfologia, struttura e funzione della cellula batterica '''Dimensioni:''' 0,2 µm fino a 30 '''Forma:' -''Bacilli'' (Clostridia (anaerobi) e Bacilli (anaerobi e/o aerobi)) - a bastoncino -- diplobacilli ------ streptobacilli(catenella) -''Cocchi'': O a sfera OO a coppia diplococchi OOOOO a catena streptococchi OO a cubo sarcine OO OOOO a grappolo si chiamano stafilococchi OOO -''Vibrioni'': a virgola -''Spirilli'': a spirale -''Spirochete'': con più curve Area Nucleoide -DNA batterico -Trasposoma(sempre all' interno del cromosoma): porzioni di DNA che possono copiarsi autonomamente ed inserirsi in un altro punto del cromosoma batterico. se avviene all' interno di un gene, diventa un Errore -Plasmide: molti batteri oltre il loro DNA hanno dei plasmidi che sono dei piccoli DNA circolari. Inserendo un gene in questi plasmidi, non si va a modificare l'essenza batterica, ma gli si puo permettere di codificare proteine desiderate. (Clonaggio genico) Citoplasma -80% H2O -Ribosomi 70S (60%RNA. 40%Proteine) -Glicogeno e lipidi -Polisaccaridi come amidi -Inclusioni con membrana, e inclusioni prive di membrana (carbossisomi enzimicoinvolti nella fissazione del carbonio deposito CO2) -Granulazioni nutritizie (volutina, no vacuoli) Membrana (funzioni e organuli) -Fosfolipidi -Amminoacidi esterificati con glicerolo -Acidi grassi a catena ramificata e derivati dal ciclopropano. -Ritenzione -Barriera osmotica -Trasporto di metaboliti -Secrezione -Fosforilazione ossidativa -Supporto di molecole trasportatrici -''Penicillin binding proteins'' mantenimento strutturale e fisiologico della cellula ' -'''Mesosomi': invaginazioni (soprattutto durante repilicazione portano energia direttamente al nucleoide) -'''Opanoidi (simil colesterolo) -Glicolipidi e oligosaccaridi (cross wall gram + e mesosomi) Parete(sacculo) Protezione meccanica,chimica,osmotica(anti lisi ipotonica),Forma, trasporto, Funzione antigenica, Virulenza, Ancoraggio, Acidi, Metabolismo. -'Peptidoglicano/mureina '(Pluristrato nei Gram+) Il peptidoglicano e' un polimero formato da diverse unita' strutturali, ogni unita' strutturale e' composta da 3 parti: -''Nacetilglucosammina''(NAG) legata con (beta 1-6) con -''Acido acetil muramico''(NAM) che si lega dal suo gruppo COOH ad -un corto D-peptide ( D-Alanina, D-Lisina, D-Acido grlutammico, Acido Meso D ammino pimelico) (Solitamente Levogiri). Le unita' strutturali sono legate tra loro con: un legame Beta 1-4 tra il NAM di una e il NAG dell'altra e i piccoli peptidi si legano tra loro con ponti di Penta Glicina (legame transpeptidazione o crociato ) N.B. Un batterio colpito da lisozima ke perde al 100% parete= Protoplasto. N.B. Se la perde parzialmente si chiama Sferoplasto ' -Acidi teicoici/lipoteicoici (Solo Gram +): ' Polimeri di polialcol (glicerolo,ribitolo) esterificati con acido fosforico con capacita' antigeniche tramite rilascio di monochine durante le infiammazioni, rendono negativa (polare) e di ancoraggio ( con Monosaccaridi, Amminoacidi, Proteine integrali) ' -Cere (Solo Micobatteri Gram +): ' ' '''rendono la parete resistente agli acidi minerali '-Periplasma (Dopo il peptidoglicano nei gram- e tra membrana e la mureina nei Gram +): facilita l'assunzione di nutrienti e presenza di esoenzimi digestivi ESTERNI ''' -Membrana esterna oltre la mureina ( Solo Gram -) (contro sostanze antibiotiche elettricamente cariche) -''Base fosfolipidica'' '' -Lipo polisaccaridi collana (LPS):'' {C} Lipide A(endotossina arancione) - Nucleo polisaccaridico (core) - Catena laterale/antigene O e H somatico -Proteina porina a 3 canali (disaccaridi, peptidi, ferro, e vitamina b12) -''Lipoproteine OMP'' gancio tra membrana esterna e peptidoglicano {C} Strato mucoso strato polisaccaridico poco denso e poco organizzato STRATO S: mucoso esterno archeobatteri Riproduzione (sessuata e asessuata) (1 solo cromosoma 5x106 di basi) ' Sporulazione' ' Scissione binaria '(Escherichia coli ''20 min in laboratorio, 12 ore nel intestino)'' -si duplica il DNA da un unica bolla di replicazione Generalmente in corrispondenza del mesosoma o del sito di membrana oriC=ORIGINE REPLICAZIONE ) -si duplica la membrana e la parete cellulare questo fa andare "ai poli" i 2 DNA circolari poiché sono legati a 2 mesosomi della membrana che (con la duplicazione )si allontanano (segrosoma simil fuso mitotico materiale + proteina motore - polimerizzazione di una proteina simile alla tubulina che forma l'anello z che restringendosi determina un’introflessione (complesso divisoma e "setto" crosswall), -citodieresi (se non vi è completa cito dieresi si possono verificare diversi piani di divisione cellulare in futuro) Metabolismo -Anabolismo (spesa di energia/costruzione) -Catabolismo (ricavo di energia/distruzione) Crescita (curva di crescita sistema chiuso coltura batch) {C} Fase di latenza: i batteri(giovini) crescono in base al tempo di generazione Fase di crescita esponenziale (Trofofase): tutti i batteri si duplicano in base al tempo di duplicazione Fase stazionaria (Idiofase): '''il numero di batteri che muoiono = numero batteri nati '''Fase di morte: le morti superano le nascite (per usura del terreno o mancanza di nutrimento, cambiamento del PH ecc) Adattabilita' e adesivita' (, spora, cisti stadio di quiescenza, tossine ) Capsula : polisaccaridi semplici contenenti a volte N, in B. anthracis ''è di natura proteica o con acido ialuronico(streptococchi). Anti fagocitosi e uccisione del fagocita. Glicocalice : (aura) formazione reticolare di fibrille di polisaccaridi che unendosi formano la matrice EPS del biofilm , esterna a TUTTO, aderisce alle cellule, impenetrabile ai farmaci (Acil omoseril lattoni nei gram - e proteine, peptidi nei gram + ) Fimbrie (solo gram-) (elicoidale pieno) : adesivita' Mutazione e ricombinazione '''Variazioni GENOTIPICHE: ereditarie, non influenzate dall’ambiente,eventi rari. -'Trasformazione': ESPERIMENTO DI AVERY Batteri virulenti morti e omogenizzati > passano uno alla RNasi, Proteasi, DNasi > il ceppo R non virulento che viene poi inserito muta solo nei casi un cui NON è stata usata la DNasi (che distrugge il DNA). quindi il DNA è il fattore di trasformazione Esperimento di Griffith : i batteri ('''''Streptococco. pneumoniae) e topi virulenti e non mischiati. simile al crossing over meiotico --il DNA esogeno di un batterio dopo la sua lisi viene inglobato da un nuovo batterio ed avviene una ricombinazione omologa --Il DNA esogeno deve essere omologo a quello endogeno, 1 milione di dalton (talvolta non a doppia elica) --La cellula ricevente deve essere in uno stato di competenza con: arresto sintesi DNA, rallentamento parete cellulare, aumento sintesi proteica e mesosomi (ex S. pneumoniae, H. influenzae, N. meningiditis,) ' '''Trasformazione Nei gram positivi (pneumonie) -Le nucleasi degradano il DNAesogeno in singolo filamento -La cellula in stato di competenza sintetizza dei fattori di competenza che legandosi alla parete promuovono la formazione di varie proteine (ex ''Autolisina) -L'autolisina (nei gram + ) crea dei pori rivestiti da proteine DNAbinding che agganciano il DNAesogeno -Grazie a proteine RecA il DNA esogeno viene ricombinato Trasformazione Nei Gram negativi -Il DNA esogeno si lega ai 10 tipi di specifici recettori di membrana e poi viene catturato da protusioni vescicolari esterne che poi entrano nell interno (trasformasomi) -'Coniugazione pili' sessuali (filamento di pilina elicoidale cava): ricombinazione genetica cromosomiale (ereditaria) o plasmidica (non ereditaria) Esperimento di Lederberg e tatum : batteri che necessitano ABCDEF. Colonia 1 sintetizza A,B,C colonia 2 sintentizza D,E,F. se non unisco le colonie (in terreno minimo) muoiono tutti. se le unisco i batteri fanno la coniugazione e sopravvivono. --I batteri che possono formare il pilo possiedono il fattoreF (+) --questo fattore può essere copiato e trasmesso agli F- ricorda un filamento vecchio e uno nuovo con duplicazione rotatoria circolare --la regione TRA è deputata alla formazione del pilo --frammento di DNA di 25 geni (regione TRA 13) ' --questo fattore può essere sotto forma di (possibilità da plasmide'èa episoma '''o viceversa.F' )' --plasmide cellulaF+(plasmidi extra cromosomiali coniugativi)è diventa F+ --oppure no(episoma) ( cellule HFR alta fraquenza ric) (solo LOCOMOTIVA anche parziale) (scambio di frammenti omologhi se la rottura del ponte è tardiva) è resta F- {C} (fattore R) -'''Trasduzione' : mediato da un batteriofago -trasduzione generalizzata virus inietta, il DNA batterico si frammenta, ciclo LITICO, puo capitare che alcuni virus contengano il frammento batterico anziche quello virale, il virus in seguito inietta in un altro batterio il frammento batterico che permette una ricombinazione (si frammenta) -trasduzione ristretta: virus inietta, il DNA virale si inserisce al DNA batterico ( ciclo lisogeno), arrivato il momento del ciclo litico si stacca il DNA virale per essere replicato. RARAMENTE nel DNA virale si trova inglobata parte del DNA Batterico (sito genico) i fagi che viene inglobata in TUTTi i nuovi virus (resistenza agli antibiotici) (non si frammenta) (nella conversione fagica) '-Trasduzione con conversione fagica: '''i geni virali (profago) non sono repressi e provocano variazioni fenotipiche nel batterio (come produzione di tossine che farebbero diventare patogeno in batterio che non lo è) -'''Mutazioni' (con mutageni chimici o fisici come Agenti Intercalanti) Vedi su le mutazioni del DNA Variazioni FENOTIPICHE: non ereditarie, di adattamento fisiologico, reversibili, non interessano il genoma. Organizzazione (differenziazione tra le diverse unita' monocelulari) Differenziamento reale: (pleimorfismo) cambiamenti sono legati al suo ciclo vitale. (Divisione cellulare, sporulazione, forme L pleomorfismo reale: batteri che perdono la parete cellulare modificando la morfologia (diversa reattivita all antibiotico, molto piccoli(creste o biofilm) Differenziamento temporaneo: presenza di particolati sostanze che lo inducono a sintetizzare prodotti che normalmente non produce Movimento/chemiotassi(motore ad elica) '=Flagelli '''20 µm '(poco all' ottico, bene all' elettronico) 'Chemiotassi ('dipendente dalla variazione della concentrazione di alcune sostanze): '' -''Proteine intramembrana chiamate MCT (chemiotattiche metilaccettrici). si metilano o demetilano facendo ruotare in senso orario (va avanti) o antiorario (si capovolge) '''Struttura flagello: Filamento di flagellina che formano catene a struttura elicoidale Gancio/Uncino (piu' calice nei gram +) Corpo Basale: Gram + : Anello S << Anello M Gram -'' : Anello L << Anello P << Bastoncino << Anello S << Anello M '''Classificazione per flagelli:' '' atrichi: senza flagelli (usano '''Filamenti assiali '''simil microtubuli deformanti o moto Browniano o batteri striscianti) '' monotrichi: ''1 flagello all' estremita' '' anfitrichi: 2 (o piu') flagelli uno per erstremita' '' lofotrichi: tanti flagelli da una sola parte'' '' peritrichi: flagelli a raggiera'' N.B. Flagellina uguale all' antigene H del batterio La spora batterica Posizioni delle spore: (battridio, clostridio, plettridio) {C} Sporulazione e germinazione (presenza di determinanti antigenici) (8ore) -Formazione pre spora Cellula vegetativa è disposizione cromosoma duplicato a sbarra denso è Settazione (invaginazione) asimmetrica forma il setto sporale di divisione è la pre-spora viene inglobata dal setto sporale dalla parte principale del batterio (nascita sporangio) -Formazione spora (ordine di deposizione/formazione) Prespora con membrana interna ed esterna intorno al core è disidratazione è Tra le 2 membrane(spora +mangiata) si forma la cortex e fuori l'esosporio è incorporazione ioni calcio è disidratazione è produzione SASP e acido dipicolinico è Formazione ultimi strati è maturazione è autolisi cellula - Ordine delle membrane di rivestimento dall' interno (e esosporio) Core (ribosomi+ nucleoide): poca H2O perduta per osmosi, poco metabolismo, proteine SASP che proteggono DNA delle radioazioni Parete del Core: calcio, acido dipicolinico (per la termoresistenza) Corteccia/cortex: peptidoglicani + ioni calcio 2''' Coats/rivestimenti (interno e esterno): proteici Esosporio: sottile, fosfolipoproteica -Liberazione della spora (autolisi sporangio) -Germinazione della spora e rinascita (Esoscrescita) del batterio '''N.B. Le spore non sono colorabili ma rifrangono al microscopio Coltivazione ed esame dei microrganismi Scopi dell' esame Ricercare presenze batteriche, studio della morfologia, rilevare caratteri tintoriali Preparazione dell esame (si usa il platino perche' e' un ottimo conduttore) Vetrino copri/portaoggetti Ansa platino (2 mm standard) ("grandi" quantita') (ad anello o "a filo" ) porta anse di kolle (ebanite) (manico isolante) PREPARAZIONE STANDARD Esame a fresco da coltura semplice -Sterilizzare l'ansa col bunsen -Raffreddare l'ansa -Prelevare materiale -Deporre il materiale sul vetrino (in certi casi va diluito) -Distendere il materiale sul vetrino -mettere il vetrino copri oggetto (attenzione alle bolle d'aria) -osservazione microscopica Esame su fondo scuro china (metodo burri) utilizzo di inchiostro di china diluito al 10% in H2O Esame a goccia pendente ' A cellula di Kock:' Vetrino cavo/ricurvo poi ribaltato (per poter vedere il movimento dei batteri) (spalmare paraffina/vasellina sugli angoli) A cellula di ranvier Vetrino Sclavo Vetrino De Grandi Esame su preparati colorati Tipi di coloranti (che sono tutti ioni positivi o negativi di sale solubile in soluzione idroalcolica) (coloranti vitali assunti selettivamente evidenziandone alcune funzioni) Coloranti basici '''(blu di metilene, fucsina basica, violetto di genziana, cristalvioletto): -Carica positiva -Colorano strutture acide (superficie cellulare, proteine, acidi nucleici) -Colorano direttamente '''Coloranti acidi (eosina, negrosina, rosso Congo, fuxina acida): -Carica negativa -Colorano strutture basiche -Colorano indirettamente/negativamente Preparazione standard esame con colorazione METODO COLORAZIONE STANDARD -Sterilizzazione di tutto -Lasciare raffreddare -distendere il materiale sull'ansa -eliminare H2O in eccesso tipo (metodo eroina o aspettando che evapori) -fissare i batteri al vetrino (trapassandolo col bunsen o con fissatori lugol?) -versare a gocce il colorante1 -fare assorbire -risciacquo H2O -Fare asciugare l'H2O in eccesso -Osservare Colorazione fluo } Metodo auramina rodamina colorazione per acido resistenti batteri appaiono giallo oro su fondo scuro. } Arancio di acridina funghi e batteri in campioni clinici a ph acido batteri e funghi di colore arancio rossastro. } Coloranti con anticorpi fluorescenti anticorpi specifici monoclonali e policlonali marcati con coloranti fluorescenti il legame è rilevato dalla presenza di fluorescenza microbica. Colorazione differenziale di gram (Mycobacterium tubercolosis e Mycobacterium leprae '')'' Ho una coltura batterica è USO IL METODO DI COLORAZIONE STANDARD è è La coloro con il cristalvioletto (o blu di metilene) è uso il liquido i Lugol (un fissante del colorante) è La scoloro con soluzione iodata acetone è H2O è I gram positivi restano viola è La coloro con il rosso (fuxina) è H2O è I gram negativi restano rossi. (Il colorante rosso poi agisce sul peptidoglicano ke ora e' all esterno e fa come sul gram positivo ). Colorazione di Ziehl neelsen ( Gli organismi acido-resistenti (AFB) appaiono colorati in rosso // Gli organismi non acido-resistenti risulteranno colorati in blu ) voleva colorare il Bacillo di cock e il bacillo della lebbra che non si colorano con il metodo gram poiche' questi batteri presentano nella parete cellulare anche delle lunghe catene di grassi o di cere (che impermeabilizzano). Per colorarli si usa la fucsina pero' a caldo ! (ovviamente sono presenti anche altri batteri in soluzione) è Si passano i batteri con alcol+acido.cloridrico è ricolorare con il blu di metilene è H2O è Solo i batteri non tubercolari restano colorati xke sono acido resistenti. (i tubercolari trattenngono il colore) Coltivazione dei microrganismi in laboratorio: tipi di esame Tipi di esame ESAME MICROSCOPICO: utilizzo di coloranti vari ESAME COLTURALE IN PIASTRA. utilizzo di terreni selettivi PCR(reazione a catena della polimerasi) -ho il DNA estratto -uso 2 Primer di DNA complementare ai primi/ultimi 20 nucleotidi -riscaldamento della miscela (rottura legami H) separo i 2 filamenti -raffreddo aggiungo i primer -aggiungo la DNA polimerasi e competa il filamento -riscaldo ancora e separo i filamenti, la dna polimerasi ricomincia a sintertizzare ecc Coltivazione dei microrganismi in laboratorio: distinzioni batteriche Fattori nutritizi (se mancano, essi vanno assorbiti dall'esterno o da precursori) ''' Macronutrienti ' C, O, H, Ca, N, S, K, P, Fe, Mg' ' Micronutrienti' ' Mn, Zn, Co, Mo, Nk, Cu ' ' Fattori di crescita (essenziali)' ' Aminoacidi (proteine), purine e pirimidine (DNA), vitamine (sintesi).' Distinzione dei batteri in base alla nutrizione (trofi) {C} Distinzione dei batteri in base al PH ottimale Acidofili: il pH ottimale per la loro crescita è < 7 ''' '''Neutrofili: il ph = 7 (la maggior parte delle specie patogene) Alcalofili: il ph > 7 Distinzione dei batteri in base alla temperatura ottimale Psicrofili 0°15° ''' '''Mesofili 37° ( spesso sono i PATOGENI ) Termofili 45°-70°>80° (obbligati e facoltativi) Distinzione dei batteri in base a: aerobi/anaerobi {C}' Presenza dell H2O libera e osmosi in base alla concentrazione -H2O libera (anche nell agar) -Attenzione alla quantita' di sali in soluzione --''alofili:'' alte concentrazioni saline (20%) --''lieviti:'' alte concentrazioni di zucchero --'normalmente' NaCl massimo 0,7% --alucni cocchi 7% di NaCl Coltivazione dei microrganismi in laboratorio: distinzioni di terreno L'agar (Frau Hesse) Polisaccaride di D - galattosio (alghe rosse) L'agar non può essere digerito dagli enzimi permette la fissione binaria ma non fa formare diverse colonie per movimento Solidifica i terreni Raffredda subito 42°C Liquefa a 80°- 90°C. Preparazione di terreno agarizzato (disuso) Pesata e dissoluzione degli ingredienti in volume di H2O. Aggiustamento del pH ed eventuale correzione. Distribuzione in contenitori idonei. Sterilizzazione dei terreni preparati. Composizione terreno generica 0,5% di peptoni (sostanze derivanti dalla degradazione di estratti di carne) 0,2% di estratto di carne 1,5% di agar e da acqua. Distinzione in base allo stato fisico Fisici, Liquidi (importante l'H2O libera) Distinzione in base alla composizione chimica e funzione Terreno minimo: '''solo per gli autotrofi (C,N,S,P) '''Terreni sintetici: terreni di cui è nota la quantità di ogni singolo componente, spesso a scopo di ricerca è necessario conoscere quello che i batteri metabolizzano. Terreni complessi: si ignora la loro composizione clinica, utili poiché le necessità di un batterio sono inizialmente sconosciute è quindi impossibile preparare un terreno definito. {C}' Terreni arricchiti: arricchito di amminoacidi, siero, sangue ecc Terreni selettivi: con materiali selezionanti , sostanze battereostatiche -Sali biliari (favoriscono gram negativi) -Coloranti (fucsina basica favorisce gram negativi) (fucsina acida favorisce gram positivi) ?Agar Endo, EMB (agar all’ eosina e Blu di metilene) e l’agar Mac Conkey: contengono cristalvioletto e Sali biliari che inibisce la crescita dei Gram + . ' -MSA', Mannitolo sale agar inibisce tutti batteri tranne Stafilococchi ' -Sabouraud '''terreno selettivo per il pH e il contenuto in zuccheri -'''Brodo selenite' perisolare Salmonelle e Shigelle da campioni di feci Terreni differenziali:' Agar Mac Conkey (con colorante e lattosio): ' ' '''il gram-''' fermenta il lattosio, produce ATP e abbassa il PH provocando viraggio del colorante che diventa rosso N.B. Le salmonelle (che sono gram-) non fermentano il lattosio e vengono individuate x contrasto ' 'L’agar sangue:' evidenzia batteri che possono lisare i globuli rossi (Beta emolisi, alfa emolisi, gamma emolisi). ' Mannitolo sale agar: selettivo per Staphylococcus colorazione in giallo Coltivazione dei microrganismi in laboratorio: distinzioni coltura Coltura pura: coltura che presenta solo un tipo di colonia batterica ( che si e' divisa da una cellula principale) Coltura mista: tutte le colture "naturali" tipo la flora batterica cutanea [[Tecniche di ' colturali' esame]] Tecniche di semina Trasferimento di microorganismi da un campione(misto) ad un terreno di coltura. a seconda del campione o dello scopo dell' analisi uso tecniche diverse. (si deve agire in condizione di ASEPSI per non far contaminare il campione) Strisciamento multiplo {C} Strisciamento a zig zag ' '{C} Spatolamento circolare {C} Infissione {C} Inclusione {C} Semina a piastra(inoculo) a radianti reticolari {C} Semina a piastra(inoculo) a quadranti a zone ' ' {C} Semina per inclusione ' ' {C} Semina in provetta con agar inclinato becco di clarino (per aerobi e anaerobi facoltativi) MORFOLOGIA DELLE COLONIE BATTERICHE {C} Tecniche di sterilizzazione disinfezione antisepsi Sterilizzazione (chimica o fisica):eliminazione di OGNI forma di vita (anche spore muffe funghi) (un prodotto non sterile ogni milione) N.B.Alte temperature denaturano proteine, enzimi, lipidi ( il TDT tempo minimo sterilizzazione) (il TDP temperatura necessaria per la sterilizzazione) -'Fiamme' -'Calore' 'secco' con stufe di min200° (stufa di Cock o Pasteur) 4-5ore -'Calore' 'umido' più penetrante --Bollitrua.min100°: idrolisi e denaturazione --Autoclave: vapore sterilizzante 121° (sotto pressione e con il vuoto d'aria) (sistemi per fare uscire vapore e H2O di condensazione) (le proteine del terreno a 120°si drammentano però sono comunque utilizzabili dalla cellula) --Tindalizzazione (sterilizzazione frazionata): sparo vapore a 100° per 30min al giorno per 3 giorni elimina i batteri e poi 35° x 24 ore induce le spore a germinare. --''Essiccamento'': tutte le cellule necessitano di H2O libera (liofilizzazione) --''Radiazioni ionizzanti'': ionizzano le molecole producendo radicali liberi(con elettroni spaiati) (raggi X o raggi gamma) --''Radiazioni ultraviolette'': spettro tra 240-280nm distrugge i legami idrogeno del DNA e crea dimeri di timina ) (più per ambienti che per oggetti) '-Composti chimici:' ' --'''Agenti alchilanti: -''Formaldeide (sterilizzante di superficie) -''Ossido di etilene'' (infiammabile, si usa in simil autoclavi) ' --'''Agenti ossidanti: -Perossido di idrogeno H2O2, (radicali idrossilici contro proteine e acidi nucleici) SOLO FORMA GASSOSA -Acido peracetico CH3COOOH (sporicida anche a basse temperature -Biossido di cloro CLO2, (reagisce con le proteine ma non con gli acidi nucleici) -Ozono (attivo anche su lieviti e funghi con assenza di residui tossici '''N.B. I microorganismi sono più resistenti dell'uomo alle radiazioni' Disinfezione: operazione mirata contro alcuni micro organismi patogeni (no muffe no batteri no bacillo di kock ) (applicabile su superfici inanimate) (alte concentrazioni) Attività micobattericida: in genere trattamento di endoscopi (non trattabili con il calore) cioè di sonde che penetrano all’interno del nostro corpo. Trasmissione del M. tubercolosis . I micobatteri sono più resistenti ai biocidi rispetto ai gram positivi meno resistenti delle spore, la loro parete cellulare è anche costituita da arabinogalattano, parete cellulare altamente idrofoba con ostacolo all’acceso di biocidi idrofili. Altri dispositivi medici possono essere contaminati da micobatteri presenti nell’ambiente. (tubercolosis e MOTT). Azione sporicida (chemiosterilizzanti) Denaturazione delle proteine. Attività fungicida: Attività virucida (Anche danni su enzimi virali, oppure su glicoproteine) ''--''Filtrazione'': filtri porcellana farina fossile membrana di acetato di cellulosa con porti tra 0,2/0,5um non esistono filtri virali (analisi acque) (alcuni filtri come Durapore o HEPA delle cappe a flusso laminare filtrano i gas oltre i liquidi '' --''Pastorizzazione a Calore umido: uccide solo i patogeni 63°-30’ oppure 80° 15.” '' --''Chimici Alchilanti: aldeidi alchilazione di gruppi proteici irreversibile -''Formaldeide o Flutaraldeide(meno tossica ma richiede 10ore contro le spore) -''Ortoftaldeide (meno tossica ma richiede 4-5 ore)'' '' --''Chimici ossidanti'': (lo sporco riduce l'azione)'' -''alogeni come cloro o iodio'' alogenazione amminoacidi, modificazione enzimi o proteine strutturali. non agiscono contro le spore -''H2O2'' forma radicali liberi idrossilici OH-'' '' '' -Biossido di cloro (bassa concentrazione) (no spore e micobatteri) '' '' -Ipoclorito di sodio: NaOCl (Amuchina) (buono contro virus epatite B)'' '' -'Ipoclorito di calcio (cloruro di calce) (contenente anche idrato di calcio), usata come tale al 5%, latte di calce). '' -Composti dello iodio (iodio povidone) (simil cloro ma ricgiedono più tempo di azione) (Inattivi oltre 40°) '' --''Chimici vari: (tutti denaturanti proteine) (e/o membrana batterica) '' Alcoli: (''etilico ed isopropilico) (denaturanti proteine) (NOspore) '' Fenoli ''(acido carbonico): (no spore batteriche o virus senza pericapside) '' Biguanidi: ''(disinfezione di cute e mucose) clorexedina gram + gram - virucida, funghi, NO spore batteriche anche se ne provoca l’inibizione della germinazione '' Tensioattivi Anionici:? '' Tensioattivi Cationici:?'' '' --Metalli pesanti (poco uso perché tossici) '' '' -'''L’argento si combina con i gruppi tiolici funzionali è un veleno protoplasmatico, alcuni disinfettanti ne prevedono l’impiego. ' '' Ioduro d’argento ''antimicrobici per superfici '' Mercurio Cromo ''con azione alghicida (disuso) '' Thiomersal ''utilizzato come conservante nei vaccini, nelle soluzioni per le lenti contatto, e in altri prodotti farmaceutici. '' Rame ''utilizzato come alghicida e fungicida. '''N.B.antibiotici non sono nocivi per l'ospite, i disinfettanti se ingeriti sono nocivi '' --''Detergenti cationici e clorexedina'': azione sui lipidi anionici delle membrane -Antisepsi: distruzione dei microorganismi viventi sui tessuti ma senza distruggere i tessuti (pelle).(Amuchina Amuchina antisettico contiene ipoclorito di sodio (ammoniaca disinfettante) pero concentrazione più bassa. Differenza tra disinfettante e antibiotico La resistenza dei batteri e' diversa micobatteri sn diversi da gram positivi (Grazie a crere e grassi) Controllo di sterilizzazione Fattori che influenzano l'attività disinfettante e sterilizzante -Concentrazione o dose dell’agente -Sensibilità microbica -Tempo di esposizione -Natura del materiale della disinfezione • Indicatori fisici : controllo di parametri come temperatura, dose di radiazioni assorbite. • Indicatori chimici: cambiamento di colore dell’indicatore posto all’esterno del materiale. • Indicatori biologici ceppi standard di specie resistenti (FDA) forniti con i parametri legati alle curve di sopravvivenza, ''B. stearothermophilus ''spore, ''B. subtilis 9372 stufa ''calore secco, ''B. pumilus 27142 ''radiazioni, ''Serratia marcescens ''membrane a porosità 0,45. Quantizzazione della carica batterica e Misurazione della crescita batterica -'''Ansa calibrata' -ho un campione di 1ml di urina -lo diluisco in 9ml di fisiologica sterile -prelevo con un ansa una quantità TOT (ex 0,01ul) -lo semino su una piastra ad incubare -il numero delle colonie batteriche formatesi corrisponde a quello dei batteri di partenza ( ex 100 colonie) - N colonie * 9ml(fattore diluizione) '-Conteggio delle unità formanti colonie con membrane filtranti' -ho 1 ml di campione che FILTRO -il disco lo poggio su piastra di petri e nascono le colonie -il conteggio poi va moltiplicato '-metodo delle diluizioni' -Prendo 1 millilitro dal campione -lo metto in 9 millilitri di terreno. -Da questa provetta prendo 1 ml e lo passo nella 3a cosi via faccio una diluizione (1:100) e poi 1:1000 '-Misurazione con la conca Petroff-Hauser' {C} ex Acque di balneazione. Conservazione batterica: Congelamento. Variazioni di pressione. (cosa centra il calore latente cn la sterilizzazione ) --------------------------------- Biofilm Colonie omogenee o eterogenee di batteri + (biostrato) matice extracellulare EPS ( H2O + polisaccaridi nutritivi ) Funzioni/Abilita' EPS: -SWARMING: Distacco a sfoglie del bio strato x colonizzare -Maggiore sopravvivenza batteri (resistenza antibiotici, immunitario, essiccamento) -Nutrimento batteri -Coalizzazione dei batteri in SIMIL tessuti Contromisure: Antibiotici + Ultrasuoni/Campi elettrici continui (perché impediscono il trasporto dei nutrimenti) Genetica batterica Definizione Studio dei fenomeni legati alla trasmissione delle informazioni ( tramite DNA, RNA e proteine ) da un microorganismo ad un altro microorganismo. Esperimenti sul Dna Esperimento di Hershey e Chase: virus capside radioattivo e Dna radioattivo. Esperimento di Beadle e Tatum: “ogni gene codifica per una proteina, che spesso è un enzima” --Muffa in un terreno minimo prima cresce. Se con gli UV la muto, non cresce piu e muore Genoma umano: (con scoperta del junk DNA 97% (trasposoni) ) Interazione ospite - parassita flora batterica I batteri non sono tutti patogeni (ci sono transienti) Neonati -I neonati nascono sterili ma a 2 anni hanno una buona flora con miceti, protozoi -se il neonato senza flora viene colpito dal clostridium botulinum muore -'esperimento di pasteur' col pollo senza flora con deficit immunitario Commensali:il batterio si nutre grazie all ospite pero' non arreca danni Parassiti:l'ospite e' fonte di nutrimento pero cio' causa lievi patologie (patogeni obbligati e facoltativi) Mutualisti:ospite e batterio traggono vantaggi Il microbiota umano Tropismo: Alcuni batteri devono essere sempre presenti solo in determinate zone ' {C} Cute: staffilococchi barriera, pylogenes infetta follicoli piliferi, candida, funghi dermatofiti mucosa orale: streptococchi, candida respiratorio: streptococchi, staffilococchi Gastro intestinale: echerichicoli, lactobacilli,streptococchi (vitamine K,B12,B,malt,galt) urogenitali: candida, staffilococchi, escherichia (L’apparato genitale femminile è protetto ''dal bacillo di Doderlein che abbassa il PH producendo acido lattico) [[Azione patogena dei batteri]] • 'Patogenicità: '''se un batterio patogeno ti infetta, nel cercare di sopravvivere va a parassitare le cellule provocando malattia nell'ospite (non in base all ospite • '''Virulenza: '''grado di patogenicità in base all' ospite Metodi di azione dei batteri sui denti -Adesione con proteine Adesine legano recettori tipo carboidrati (o CFA x aderire all intestino tenue) {C} -Formazione pellicola organica di glicoproteine (Streptococcus) -Formazione microcolonie produzione placca (di destrano) -S. mutans o sanguis convertono saccarosio a destrano (adesivo) + fruttosio -Fermentazione fruttosio produzione di acido e distruzione della dentina. -L'obiettivo è penetrare nei tessuti interni barriere fisiche {C} resistenze batteriche eludere la fagocitosi: -capsula(S. pneuomoniae, proteina M degli streptococchi, e antigeni K di E. coli). -Inibizione lisosomi (pareti impermeabili enzimi citolitici (Salmonella) o resistenza ai perossidi per la presenza di catalasi (S. aureus) ) -Uccisione del fagocita, produzione di leucocidine -Sopravvivenza all’interno del fagocita (infezione cronica) eludere le proteine litiche del complemento: -alcuni gram – sono in grado di eludere questo sistema, LPS può essere configurato in modo tale da impedire la formazione del complesso finale di che porta alla lisi cellulare da parte del complemento. (''Neisseriae gonorrheae ''siero resistenti). -Mimesi molecolare:produzione molecole superficiali che mimano quelle dell’ospite in questo modo sono irriconoscibili da parte dell’ospite (''Treponema pallidum). produrre enzimi dannosi (per degradare) (catalizzatore) '''S. aureus 'ialuronidasi': disgregare il tessuto connettivo agendo sui legami esammidici degli acidi ialuronici Catalasi: che scinde H2O2 IN 02 e H20 Fibrinolisina: agisce sul fibrinogeno dissolvendo i coaguli di fibrina, lipasi dissolve gli acidi grassi. Tutti questi enzimi non sono considerati vere tossine. Fattori di virulenza: (creano ambianti adatti): ialuronidasi, lipasi, coaugulasi(S. aureus), streptochinasi(anti coaugulo)(S. pyogenes) L’azione di tali componenti è mediata dal riconoscimento e dal legame con speciali recettori TLR (regettori generici immunità innata, rilascio istamina (toll)) presenti in varia misura su quasi tutte le cellule del sistema immune, le quali in seguito alla stimolazione si replicano e producono molecole microbicide con obiettivo il contenimento dell’infezione. produrre tossine ad azione specifica (inibizione) {C} tossina tetanica botulinica che agiscono a livello del SNC anche con effetti diversi, tossina difterica: corinebacterium difteriae (gram+): blocca la sintesi proteica delle fibre muscolari la salmonella {C} LaL test Limulus Test( Lal test) è usato per la determinazione qualitativa e quantitativa di endotossine in materie prime impiegate nella produzione, farmaci e dispositivi medico chirurgici per il monitoraggio dei livelli di endotossina. Nel 1950 Bang scoprì che i batteri Gram - causavano la coagulazione del sangue del Limulus, reazione a cascata che partiva da una endotossina contenuta nella parete batterica. Chemioterapia antimicrobica antibiotici N.B.antibiotici non sono nocivi per l'ospite, i disinfettanti se ingeriti sono nocivi Fleming 1929 Tipi di antibiotici ' Naturali: ' ' Chimici' Semisintesi: in parte batterica e poi modificata (Penicilline ad ampio spettro e penicilline contro gram Negativi e cefalosporine) ANTIBIOTICI PRINCIPALI b-lattamici: I β-lattamici impediscono, inserendosi nel sito attivo, l'azione della transpeptidasi, enzima che catalizza la formazione dei [http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legame_peptidico legami peptidici] che rafforzano, come legami crociati, la struttura del peptidoglicano (detto anche mureina), molecolapresente nella parete cellulare dei batteri (in particolare di quelle dei batteri Gram-positivi, mentre lo è in minima parte in quelle dei batteri Gram-negativi). penicillina, cefalosporina: teicoplanina: inibendo la polimerizzazione della parete del peptoglicano dei batteri gram positivi (alto peso molecolare non attraversano gram negativi) definizione di chinoloni e macrolidi: sono chemioterapici (solo di sintesi) tetraciclin: Le tetracicline[1] sono un vasto gruppo di farmaci antibatterici inibitori della sintesi proteica. Efficaci contro i batteri Gram-positivi, Gram-negativi aerobi e anaerobi, contro brucelle e diarree causate da [http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escherichia Escherichia coli]. Inoltre, esse sono attive nei confronti di alcuni microorganismi resistenti agli antibiotici che agiscono sulla parete cellulare batterica, quali le rickettsie, le clamidie, i micoplasmi. sulfamidici: Usati nel trattamento di infezioni batteriche, sono inibitori competitivi dell'enzima diidropteroato sintetasi,del quale è substrato l'acido p-amminobenzoico (PABA), cui somigliano per la disposizione nello spazio degli atomi. Sostituendosi al PABA nell'enzima, bloccano la sintesi dell'acido tetraidrofolico Definizioni tra antibiotici -indice terapeutico: rapporto tra dose tossica e dose terapeutica quanto piu alto e questo rapporto migliore e l’agente terapeutico. -Bersaglio selettivo: Un farmaco che distrugge una funzione microbica su strutture (si distinguono da quelli ad ampio spettro) selettiva superiore e un migliore indice terapeutico. (Penicillina) Azione antibiotica battericidi o battereostatici -distruzione parete cellulare "beta lattami" si legano all'anello lattamico (vedi slide 10) -Inibitori sintesi della transpeptidazione (peptidoglicano) Penicilline G? (tossicità selettiva alta) (solo per gram positivi) -Perturbatori della funzionalità della membrana citoplasmatica: Polimixine e Colistina, Nistatina, Amfotericina (funghi), (tossicità selettiva bassa) (ampio spettro) -Inibitori sintesi degli acidi nucleici:Chinoloni, Sulfamidici, Trimetoprim, (bassa) -Inibitori della sintesi proteica: Ac. fusidico, Cloramfenicolo, Macrolidi, Aminoglicosidi, Tetracicline, buona tossicità selettiva. vedi slide 8 e cefalosporine Resistenze agli antibiotici -Cromosomica (mutazione casuale), o extracromosomica (plasmidi, fattori) -Anti lattamici (con enzimi che attaccano, modificazione sito legame, aumento della produzione di beta lattamasi ) Antifungini N.B. i funghi sono EUCARIOTI quindi gli anti fungini possono danneggiare l'uomo -Polieni: legano complessi sterolici della membrana e tramite legami a H bloccano sintesi dell' ergosterolo. Tutto cioè altera la permeabilità cellulare -Derivati azolici: inibiscono sintesi ergosterolo che regola fluidità membrana (fungistatici e fungicidi) e poi ne causano la rottura per lipofilia? ALTERANO EQUILIBRIO OSMOTICO -Derivati nucleosidici analoghi alla pirimidine strutturali: --5 fluorocitosina viene convertita in 5 fluorouracile da un enzima la "citosina permeasi" (assente negli umani) e altera sintesi DNA mediante inibizione della timidilato sintetasi --derivato del 5 fluouracile si incorpo nel RNA sostituendo l’acido uridilico --Echinocandine: blocco della sintesi della parete cellulare (attaccando il β glucano) conseguenza della inibizione della glucano sintetasi I virus I virus vengono scoperti dall esperimento di martinus beijerinc sulle piante di tabacco nel1800. Lui aveva un filtro anti batterico pero la malattia si propagava cmq xke era causata da virus. N.B. a 55-60° possono facilmente essere denaturati Composizione virale -Core : acido nucleico + proteine che lo stabilizzano -Capside : insieme di proteine (spesso disposte in modo icosaedrico con capsomeri''' ripetuti a causa del poco genoma''' o elicodale a bacchetta) che racchiude l’acido nucleico (aploide) o il core, Capside è capsomeri è protomeri (no legami covalenti) -Nucleocapside: acido nucleico + capside -Pericapside/envelope: involucro lipoglicoproteico esterno (ortho-e paramyxo - virus) (con peplomeri che sporgono) N.B. Questo involucro rende i virus più deboli all’azione di disinfettanti 3. Le proteine che si trovano all’interno del virus invece sono di origine virale, e sono espresse come peplomeri. 4. Peplomeri: (neuroamminidasi ed emoagglutinina): si tratta di proteine di origine virale sono proiezioni superficiali che sporgono dall’envelope. 5. Antirecettori in virus con envelope: glicoproteine monomeriche associate tra loro che formano i peplomeri nei virus nudi proteine appartenenti al capside -Emoagglutinine: strutture proteiche a bastoncino con attività agglutinante quando il virus si lega alla superficie cellulare -Neuroamminidasi: dopo l'infezione staccano il virus dalla cellula Ad es. la classificazione dei vari tipi di virus influenzale è basata sulla diversità di queste proteine che possono cambiare superando la barriera dell’immunità. Tipologie di virus in base al DNA Parvovirus : DNA singola catena Papovavirus : DNA circolare Hepadnavirus : Dna circolare e parzialmente bicatenario Tipologie di virus in base alla forma ' Battereofagi:' - Batteriofago T4: DNA ragnetto Virus delle piante: (virus passano attraverso i plasmodesmi) -virus mosaico del tabacco RNA. Bastoncino coperto da capsomeri -viroidi (solo piante): piccole molecole di RNA circolare ke infettano. Virus animali a DNA: -adenovirus DNA capside icosaedrico con glicoproteine ai vertici -herpesvirus (latente perché patogeno condizionale ) -varicella -epatite ' Virus animali a RNA:' -virus dell influenza RNA. Agglomerato di 8 virus del tabacco dentro un pallone di pericapside con glicoproteine come spilli conficcati Prioni celebrali: proteine indistruttibili ke interferiscono e trasformano le normali proteine in altri prioni (degenerazione neuronale) Morbo di creutzfeldt-jacob (mucca pazza) RISSSORTIMENTO VIRALE (grazie anche all'aploidia) (H1N1) Ciclo riproduttivo generale -'Ciclo litico' del fago virulento Infetta riproduce scoppia -'Ciclo lisogeno' del fago temperato. Il genoma del fago si integra nel DNA cellulare (prendendo il nome di Provirus se la cellula è eucariotica o profago se la cellula è batterica) e viene trasmesso alle cellule figlie (in seguito avviene il ciclo lisogeno) -'trasmissione orizzontale' (solo piante) Ciclo riproduttivo retrovirus. HIV Trascrittasi inversa. 27 -HIV entra nella cellula fondendo il pericapside con la sua membrana -L'RNA virale viene trascritto in DNA virale dalla trascrittasi inversa -Il DNA virale si duplica e si confonde nel DNA cellulare (portatore sano) -Si attiva il ciclo litico (in seguito) Ciclo riproduttivo rna 25 (rabbia, parotite) -L'RNA diventa in parte messaggero ed in parte copia -Ciclo litico Varie virus ---ANTIRECETTORI (parte dei peplomeri) ---ingresso in cellula con traslocazione ---Le proteine prodotte vengono distinte in precoci e tardive, le prime strutturali e parentali le seconde regolatrici ed enzimatiche da RNAm di neosintesi ---uncoating ---se il DNA virale è a doppia elica o a solo (-) , sono un filamento puo essere tradotto (quello +), l'altro va trascritto nel suo complementare 1 classe: Dna a doppia elica '''con replicazione sia intranucleare che citoplasmatica. Adenoviridae, Papovaviridae. • 2 classe: '''Dna a singola elica. Parvovirus. Replicazione autonoma, intranucleare. • 3 classe: RNA a doppia elica. Ribovirus. RNA polimerasi RNA dipendente. Doppio capside. • 4 classe: RNA a singola elica 'polarità +. RNA monocatenario, lineare può funzionare da RNAm. • 5 classe: '''RNA a singola elica '''polarità –. Deve essere prima trascritto in una molecola di RNA +, ad opera di RNA polimerasi RNA dipendente associata al virione. • 6 classe: '''RNA a singola elica '''a polarità + / DNA. DNA polimerasi RNA dipendente. L’RNA non funziona direttamente da messaggero ma viene trascritto (transcriptasi inversa) a DNA bicatenario circolare. • 7 classe: '''DNA doppia elica '/ RNA. (Hepadnavirus) DNA trasferito nel nucleo completamento della struttura bicatenaria, trascrizione del genoma formazione di due classi di RNA. RNAm pregenomici. Questi funzionano da RNAm per la sintesi delle proteine e della trans. Inversa. Questa darà origine alle nuove molecole di DNA. Colture cellulari virali (monostrati cellulari associati con antibiotici per non fare contaminare) effetti citopatici o aree di lisi batteriche definite placche per la conta virale (uso cristalvioletto) A volte non si ottengono regioni di lisi ma zone dove compaiono effetti citopatici '''Colture cellulari primarie : rene di scimmia o polmone umano embrionale. (cellule poco differenziate Trattamento con tripsina, consentono la replicazione di numerosi virus con tropismo verso il tessuto Cellule diploidi o stipiti : fibroblasti embrionali umani (corredi diploidi) Linee continue: da neoplasie umane o colture diploidi trasformate in vitro altamente indifferenziate (aneuploide o poliploide) Uova embrionate di pollo : solo per alcuni virus con effetto citopatico funzionano bene Titolazione virale Titolo infettante: si contano le placche litiche causate su un monostrato cellulare dalle diluzioni di una coltura virale metodo diretto, nel metodo indiretto (si valuta la presenza o assenza della lisi o il decesso dell’animale. Titolo emoagglutinante: i virus agglutinano i globuli rossi che si depositano sul fondo in modo irregolare, i non agglutinati formano un disco rosso compatto Titolazione fisica: conta delle unità virali miscelate con particelle virali Antivirali -Farmaci che danneggiano il legame con il recettore di membrana (peptidi, composti polianinoici) (binding impedisce l'incastro) -Impedisce la penetrazione del virus (fusina, TAK 779) -Impedisce il denudamento del virus (envelope o capside ) (amatadina, rimantadina) -Impedisce trascrizione del genoma agendo sugli enzimi virali (polimerasi) (aciclovir, ACV oppure azidotimidina inibitore della trascrittasi inversa) - Impedisce Trascrizione e maturazione del mRNA - Impedisce Traduzione degli m RNA virali inibitori della sintesi proteica - Impedisce Modificazioni post traduzionali delle proteine l’inibizione è diretta contro le proteasi integrasi o neuroamminidasi -Impedisce Assemblaggio -Impedisce Maturazione e rilascio Micologia i funghi/miceti sono: -Eucarioti -Mono/Pluricellulari (lieviti=uni, Muffe=pluri) -Aerobi obbligati(tranne lieviti anaerobi facoltativi) -Chemio organo eterotrofi (no clorofilla quindi parassiti o saprofiti) -ambiente umido + substrato organico -hanno l'ergosterolo nella membrana cellulare (steroidi) (antimicotici) Cellula fungina generale -'Grandi cellule' (eucariotiche) -Mitocondri,reticolo, golgi, ribosomi,centrioli(se), -'nucleo' (1oPIU nuclei con cromosomi multipli) , -'Parete cellulare' di insolubili: -- cellulosa e polimeri polisaccaridici --O chitina (polimero n-acetilglucosamina) --β - glucani (polimero del glucosio) --polisaccaridi solubili --glicoproteine (determinanti antigenici) Suddivisioni dei miceti ' Per cellularità' Funghi unicellulari:Lieviti (500 specie in 60 generi) Funghi pluricellulari':'Muffe -Riproduzione alternata di fasi sessuale con spore e asessuale mediante conidi ' '''Funghi dimorfi': (ex Histoplasma capsulatum, Blastomyces, dermatidis). variano la loro forma a seconda le condizioni di temperatura tra ifale e lievitiforme ''' Per temperatura (soprattutto muffe) -Criofili/Psicrofile -Mesofili (Aw è del 95 – 100%) (dimorfismo termo dipendente) -Termofile ' Per riproduzione' imperfetti (solo asessuata) perfetti ( sia sia ) ALTERNANZA DELLE GENERAZIONI I lieviti -Organismi unicellulari mononucleati ovali -Colonie di aspetto cremoso (5-7 um) non visibili -Agenti fermentanti o micosi(candida) -Parete cellulare spessa -No micelio (tallo di singole cellule) -Riproducono tramite gemmazione: protuberanze corpo cellula madre (37° in ambienti ricchi) -se la gemmazione non termina con la citodieresi completa si forma uno pseudomicelio costituito da pseudoife. che sono in comunicazione l’una con l’altra al contrario delle ife nei miceti filamentosi '-Nutrizione' eterotrofica (no clorofilla) assorbimento cellulosa, xilani, cheratina, minerali disciolte. Chemioorganotrofi -'Aerobi' (maggioranza) ,anaerobi facoltativi (rari) '-Ubiquitari e aerobi': preferiscono buio e umidità e calore (ma ci sono anche funghi psicrofili e termofili) -'Temperatura': 10° e 28° C preferenzialmente -'PH basico' con ph = 5-7 anche 1-2 -Anche elevate concentrazioni di zucchero (70-80%) e p.o. elevata (marmellata). -Immobili -'Dimorfismo': --37°C infettano tessuti umani e in forma lievitiforme, --25° crescono nei terreni di coltura come muffe miceliali '-Riprosuzione asessuata' -Gemmazione -Scissione binaria -Gemmazione/scissione: oOOo doppia gemmazione e scissione (x4) ' 'B'lastospore(dimorfismo)'èpseudoifeè'pseudomicelio'èblastosporeecc(candida) '-Riprosuzione sessuata' ' ALTERNANZA DI GENERAZIONE'' Muffe e funghi (filamentosi) Colonie (patine) asciutte e variamente colorate il colore è essenzialmente dovuto alla presenza dei conidi (lisce e glabri) tallo(corpo) = micelio di ife (tubulari e ramificate ) è filamenti tubulari di cellule(o cellulone plurinucleate)(settate e cenocitiche) -'zigomiceti:' micelio vegetativo e quello aereo/riproduttivoèsporangi(ife)èspore(sporangiospore) '-'''colonie filamentose o lanose e variamente pigmentate ' Riprosuzione asessuata: "mitosi" (spore imperfette o asessuate) - lo sporangio (sacciforme) sporula le sporangiospore - Conidiospora(conide) da gemmazione delle ife specializzate ' Riprosuzione sessuata: '"meiosi" (spore sessuali aploidi) ' -'''Oospore -Zigospore -Ascospore -riproduzione mediante fusione di spore sessuate aploidi/perfette Molti miceti originano altri, i primi sono miceti filamentosi i secondi lieviti, alcuni sono in grado di riprodursi nell’una o nell’altra forma. La crescita in colonia dei miceti filamentosi dipende dalla specie trattata esistono a riguardo importanti variazioni inoltre molti miceti filamentosi formano colonie variamente pigmentate e filamentose (Miceti filamentosi). terreni di coltura (basso ph inibente per batteri) '-Sabouraud destrosio agar + cicloeximide o antibiotici inibire batteri -'Czapek Dox' (per aspergilli e penicilli) nitrato si sodio e saccarosio -'Corn Meal' agar per i lieviti -'l’agar sangue' la transizione da filamentoso a lievitiforme ' Le caratteristiche di crescita possono variare in maniera notevole da un terreno all’altro al punto da rendere un identificazione alquanto difficile.' ' ' Identificazione/diagnosi laboratorio -Esame microscopico a fresco -Colorazioni sono necessarie per l’identificazione (Gridley, Pas, GMS, ematossilina eosina) (pretrattare con KOH e NAOH per impurità) -Ricerca di anticorpi con test sierologici come fissazione del complemento, agglutinazione, immunofissazione, immunofluorescenza, non sono molto usati per la presenza di reazioni crociate tra ceppi diversi. -Sono più attendibili i test che mettono in evidenza gli antigeni stessi, o altri componenti immunogeni, (mannani nelle candidosi) in questo modo con particelle di lattice che legano anticorpi presenti su di un vetrino (antigene capsulare mucopolisaccaridico di C. neoformans) Patogenicità miceti {C} {C} Candidosi: in caso di debilitazione diventa patogeno / pseudoife o lievito ovale / causa: vulvovaginiti, infezione broncopolmonari, mughetto in bocca(puntini bianchi), zone umide varie. Aspergillosi: infezione inalazione spore aspergillus fumigatus, ife settate, conidi a fiasca e conidiofori, infezione polmonare, otomicosi. aspergillus flavus produce aflatossine (micotossicosi), cirrosi, cancro fegato. (da cibi contaminati) dermatofiti: miceti parassiti obbligati che provocano tigne (unghie peli capelli… su strati di cheratina) (onicomicosi) (chiazze arrossate e squame) Tassonomia Staffilococco (S. aureus S. epidermidis ) Morfologia: ' famiglia (Micrococcaceae) insieme con i generi Micrococco e Streptococco ' -'Sferici (in tetradi o grappolo), -immobili -gram postivi -Catalasi positivi (H2O2 schiuma) -saprofiti o patogeni opportunisti ' Coltivazione/identificazione -Esami microscopici (Gram colorazione,Esame a fresco). -Esami colturali (terreni selettivi Viraggio terreno al giallo perché fermentano glucosio producendo acido lattico (mannitolo sale agar o chapmann), ricerca fattori di virulenza (ex. coagulasi)) -colonie di 2-3 mm, rotonde ,margini netti, bianco(saprofiti)/giallo(patogeni) ' Patogenicità: proteina glicocalice (tossine)' Dermonecrotssina: necrosi cutanea. Enterotossine: intossicazioni alimentari. Emolisine: lisi globuli rossi. Leucocidine: distruzione dei globuli bianchi. Coagulasi: coagulazione di plasma (prova in vitro). Fibrinolisina: lisi della fibrina (prova colturale). ' Diffusione' -Affezioni cutanee (foruncoli) -Tossinfezioni alimentari : enterotossina -Shock settico (setticemia) -Infezioni respiratorie (sinusite broncopolmonite pleuriti) -Shock tossico da esotossina TSST-1 Streptococco Morfologia: ''' famiglia (Micrococcaceae) insieme con i generi Micrococco e staffilococco -Appaiati o in breve catenelle -Gram positivi -Catalasi negativi Specie # Streptococchi piogenici: ' ' -infiammazioni su ferite, mucose, faringe''' ' -su agar sangue 'b''' emolisicompleta' dei globuli rossi(alone bianco)'' ' S. orali: ' ' su agar sangue alfa emolisi (parziale) (alone verdastro) ' #''' S. fecali: detti anche enterococchi,' ' -possono essere capsulati ' ' Streptolisina O: ossigeno labile Lisa leucociti, piastrine, eritrociti, stimola il rilascio di enzimi lisosomiali. È immunogena: induce [http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anticorpi '''anticorpi]' rivelabili con il '[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/TAS TAS]' (titolo antistreptolisinico).' ' Coltivazione/identificazione' -terreni arricchiti con sangue, siero, etc. ' Patogenicità' ' Diffusione' -Infezioni respiratorie -Febbre reumatica -Glomerulo nefrite -Infezioni cutanee eritemi su ferita -'Sepsi puerperale' -Scarlattina (esantema) da esotossina pirogenica TSST-1 Neisseria diplococco (meningite e gonorrea sono i patogeni umani) '-Morfologia': diplococchi (chicco di caffè), gram negativi '-Coltura': agar cioccolato e antibiotici o terreno di Thayer Martin --arricchimento con CO2 -poco resistenti dopo il prelievo. Ø esame batterioscopico indicativo di infezione: -L'ocalizzazione' intralinfocitaria Gonorrea: malattia venerea, prelievo da secrezione uretrale purulenta. ' -Adesività' tramite fimbrie ascessi leucociti pmn gonococchi -sensibile alle penicilline (può produrre b lattamasi) Meningococco -meningite cerebro spinale (prelievo da liquido cerebro spinale) liquido cefalo rachidiano lcr -sensibile alle penicilline Mycobatterio (koch tubercolosi) Morfologia: ''' -gram positivi ( per struttura della p.c. non per colore ,impermeabili coloranti si usa colorazione di '''ziehl neelsen con '''fucsina a caldo glialtri e loro per contrasto metilene ) (cere non immunogene)' -alcool-acido resistenza -aerobi asporigeni (no spore) -pleomorfismo (modificazione morfologia o filamentoso o a V ), immobili -lipidi abbondanti (40% del peso secco) legati alla parete cellulare non ad alcool e acidi (resistenza essiccamento e disinfettanti) -colonie biancastre o pigmentate (tubercolosis con colonie a forma di cavolo, asciutte e bianche). '''Coltura' Terreno di Petragnani selettivo (verde malachite colorante inibente x altri) tubercolosis, '''avium e bovis: terreno uovo albumina,glicerina,caseina(fattori di crescita) (terreno Lowenstein Jensen)' -lenta crescita (tubercolosi): maggiore di 7 giorni (tempo di scissione fino a 20 ore) rapida crescita: altri micobatteri compresi i saprofiti. -non crescono in vitro (es. M. leprae LEBBRA) '''tubercolina simil anatossina tetanica' Patogenicità (aria,saliva, latte infetto) -reazioni immunitarie di tipo ritardato (tubercolina) -parassiti obbligati - tine test (aghi imbevuti di tubercolina con reazione se gia presente) -se tine test è negativo vaccino da ceppo attenuato BGC (tubercolosi bovina guerin calmette) '-Malattia cavitaria polmonare in ammalati di aids per infezione da b. avium ' Enterobatteri (tifo, salmonella, E.coli) ' Morfologia' -Famiglia Enterobacteriaceae (gram negativi) -Cocco bacilli di piccole dimensioni -Anaerobi facoltativi -Antigeni di 4 tipi: somatici (o), ciliari (h), capsulari (vi),legati alle fimbrie(f) stereospecifici, i somatici sono termostabili, i ciliari sono termolabili (Flagellina). ' Coltura' -Crescita uniforme in brodocoltura -Terreni selettivi: Mac Conkey (inibizione gram+), Dca(Sali biliari) -terreni differenziali: lattosio Fermentano il glucosio (lattosio E.coli, salmonelle solo glucosio (colonie incolori)) -Riducono i nitrati a nitriti (molto in intestino) ' Patogenicità' -Infezioni setticemie enteriti batteriche infezioni urinarie Escherichia -infezioni piogeniche (pus) in distretti sbagliati -Diarrea infantile (enterotossina termolabile che fa accumulare AMPc e quindi sposta gli elettroliti dalla cellula al lume interstiziale) -flora batterica intestinale (in certi casi distruggono la mucosa) Clostridium tetani • Gram positivi. • Produzione di spore posizione centrale e senza deformazione (oppure bacchetta di tamburo). • Titolo antitossico (anticorpi nelle cavie come saggio di efficacia del vaccino). • Bastoncelli anaerobi obbligati (tessuto interstiziale sfondo verde) • Esotossina per tetani e botulinum (tetanospasmina va contro i nervi) • Anatossina tetanica Ramon (Vaccinazione e sieroprofilassi) • Prova di tossicità specifica (prova di sicurezz (terreni altamente selettivi) • Tetano chirurgico o neonatale Clostridium botulino • Attenzione nei cibi in scatola sottovuoto ! • Esotossina altamente letale (neuroparalisi) 100 gamma • solo siero antibotulinico, no vaccino ------------- Ere geologiche Paleozioco: (400 milioni): forme di vita sulla terra ferma Mesozoico: rettili e dinosauri , angiosperme (fiori) , primi mammiferi Cenozoico: (65milioni) uccelli, mammiferi, angiosperme La deriva dei continenti -pangea -laursaia e gondwana Isolamento riproduttivo: impedire lo scambio di geni x cause naturali o artificiali preservando la purezza di una specie ---------------------- ----------- evoluzione creazione del mondo La Pangea e' nata 250milioni di anni fa --------------- Penicillina, vancomicina e vancomicina azotata(successore) si lega al peptidoglicano direttamente cn l'ammina. Alcuni batteri pero' hanno sostituito l'ammina cn un ossigeno. Azotando pero' la vancomicina, essa funziona comunque. comunicazione cellulare Comunicazione e riconoscimento Recettoriale (ex.antigene) (ex.Fusione A-Alpha): Le cellule A emettono il fattore A che si lega al recettore A sulla cellula Alpha (e viceversa) è Le 2 cellule tendono ad avvicinarsi è Nasce cosi' la cellula AAlpha. Percezione del quorum: Le colonie batteriche emettono sostanze per capire se il numero di batteri nei dintorni e' sufficiente. Se si, si raggruppano per formare biofilm Corpo fruttifero: I batteri in caso di scarsi nutrienti si aggregano trasformandosi in un corpo fruttifero che genera spore. Giunzioni serrate Plasmodesmi Segnalazione paràcrina (regolazione locale): Sostanze liberate da singole cellule che agiscono a brevi distanze (ex: fattori di crescita x cellule circostanti) Segnalazione sinaptica: La cellula nervosa rilascia neurotrasmettitori che colpiscono l'altra cellula nervosa. Segnalazione ormonale endòcrina (regolazione non locale): Ormoni rilasciati da cellule che viaggiano dove necessario. (Vale anche per le piante) comunicazione cellulare IN DETTAGLIO ( N.B. Ligando: l'attivatore ) 1) Ricezione:' La cellula bersaglio riceve il segnale messaggio. Xke il messaggio si lega a ricettori interni o esterni alla cellula TIPI DI RECETTORI ESTERNI INTERMEMBRANA: - Recettori accoppiati a proteine G: recettore che utilizza una proteina G che a sua volta lega il GTP (simil ATP). Il recettore e' formato da 7 regioni alpha elica (7 molle viola ) (batteri come colera, pertosse, botulismo bloccano con tossine le proteine G) (il 60% dei farmaci agisce sulle proteine G) 1) Il legante si lega al sito di legame del recettore (molle viola) attivandolo 2) Il recettore stimola la proteina G legata ad esso a scambiare la sua GDP con una GTP (energetica). 3) La GTP con la proteina G si stacca dal recettore e attiva l'enzima che serve donandogli energia e torna GDP. - Recettori tirosina chinasi: La chinasi in generale catalizza il trasferimento di gruppi fosfato dall' ATP all' amminoacido tirosina 1) Il ligando si lega alla tirosina chinasi (formata da sito di legame + alpha elica + coda intracellulare con 3 tirosine) 2) Ogni 2 ligandi, 2 tirosine chinasi alla volta si accoppiano a formare un dimero. 3) Il dimero reagisce con 6ATP che diventano 6ADP + 6 fosfatiP che si legano come attivatori a 6 proteine Rele' 4) Ogni rele' attivato inizia la trasduzione. - Recettori canale: diffusione facilitata 1) Il ligando si lega al recettore consentendo o impedendo il passaggio di vari ioni. RECETTORI INTERNI: 1) L'ormone (ex.testosterone) penetra nelle cellule bersaglio. 2) Incontra il recettore (nel citoplasma o nel nucleo) e si lega attivandolo. 3) Il complesso entra nel nucleo e si lega a specifici geni del DNA stimolando la trascrizione di quel gene per formare un RNA messaggero ke poi viene tradotto in proteine specifiche 2) Trasduzione:' Il recettore, legandosi, cambia forma preparandosi a dare una specifica risposta. (Ex: l'adrenalina arriva nella cellula epatica e attiva una catena che attivera' l'enzima glicogeno fosforilasi ) (le molecole coinvolte nella catena di trasduzione sono molecole rele' ) TRASDUZIONE PRIMARIA: -'tramite proteine rele: la molecola rele' attiva una proteina chinasi che , grazie ad una proteina fosfatasi, a sua volta ne attiva una altra (fosforilandola) utilizzando ATP… a catena. ecc..... Alla fine la proteina utile si attiva e fa cio che deve. TRASDUZIONE SECONDARIA ( SECONDI MESSAGGERI = molecola solubile) -'''tramite' AMP ciclico: il ligando (1o messaggero) attiva la proteina G che produce AMP ciclico. L’AMP ciclico attiva la proteina serina treonina chinasi A (metabolismo adrenalina). ?? ERRORE ?? http://it.answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20090529023831AAeZoEh -'Tramite Ioni Calcio, Inositolo trifosfato IP3 e diacili glicerolo DAG' (più diffuso dell AMP): le pompe attive di calcio spostano il calcio dal'liquido exta cellulare, nel reticolo endoplasmatico, mitocondri, cloroplasti nel citosol. All’ attivazione di questi messaggeri secondari si varia l’operativita’ di queste pompe http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inositolo_trifosfato 3) Risposta: Dopo la catena arriva la reazione finale. L'attivazione del glicogeno fosforillasi. Risposta nucleare 1)Attivazione di un gene specifico. 2) ????? Cascata di fosforillazione ????? 3) Dopo la cascata,... Si lega al fattore di trascrizione che poi produrra' qualke particolare proteina Risposta citoplasmatica 1) Adrenalina (il ligando) -- si lega al recettore legato alle proteine G. 2) Dopo la cascata si ottiene un enzima. Che catalizza la trasformazione del glicogeno in glucosio 1 fosfato. 4) Regolazioni delle risposte '-Amplificazione del segnale:' Nelle cascate enzimatiche complesse si amplifica il segnale producendo più prodotti rispetto ai suoi attivatori (10 glucosi x una ATP) ' -Specificita' della segnalazione e coordinamento della risposta' 1) L'adrenalina nella cellula epatica demolisce il glicogeno, invece nella cellula cardiaca l'aumento dei batti. N.B. Questo spiega xke diversi tipi di cellule possono presentare uguali recettori ma diverse proteine legati agli stessi -Maggiore efficenza della segnalazione 1) Aumenta la presenza di proteine adattatrici ?relè?. Xke molte proteine nn sn agili nel citosol e le adattatrici aiutano ESEMPIO: Nella sindrome di wiscott haldricc (WASS) manca una proteina rele' del sistema immunitario che provoca emorragie, leucemie eccc. -Terminazione del segnale La cellula in apoptosi ha un aggrinzimento con lobi (blebbing) ESEMPIO 1: nel Nematode cenorabditis elegans, finche la CED9 inibisce la CED4 e la CED 3, la cellula vive. Altrimenti si attivano la 3 e la 4 che liberano nucleasi e proteasi. ESEMPIO 2: Nell' uomo ci sn 15 caspasi che attivano proteine apoptotiche (tra cui il citocromo C ) ?? 229 ?? Anche dal DNA. E in caso di miss folding (sbagliato ripiegamento) Fotorespirazione Non serve a creare zuccheri. Serve a consumare carbonio in eccesso. Oppure è un retaggio del passato Piante C3: In mancanza di H2O, le piante C3 chiudono i loro stomi facendo accumulare l’O2 prodotto con la fotosintesi e fanno la Fotorespirazione. Sostuendo la CO2 con l'O2 nel ciclo di Calvin cioè il Rubisco fa legare il RuDP con l’O2 e non con la CO2. Piante C4:? prima delle fasi del ciclo di Calvin C3, incorporano la CO2 in composti di 4 atomi di carbonio (tutto nel mesofillo come deposito). Piante CAM: di notte aprono gli stomi ed incorporano CO2 all' interno di acidi presenti nel mesofillo. Di giorno si aprono gli stomi e rilasciano CO2 che viene utilizzata nel ciclo di Calvin. --------------------------------------------------- Operoni ecc ?? --------------------------------------------------- Cenni di Genetica Cenni di Genetica: Fenotipo e genotipo – Dominante e recessivo - Le leggi di Mendel. Genetica antica senza DNA Legge della segregazione Mendel Ogni gene presenta 2 alleli. Uno dominante e uno recessivo (eterozigoti). 2 dominanti o 2 recessivi (omozigoti) PP 'e pp Figli 1- Tutti Pp Figli 2 - PP Pp Pp pp (quadrato di punnett ''') Legge dell' assortimento indipendente mendel Ogni coppia di alleli segrega gameti indipendentemente dagli alleli degli altri geni. Dominanza incompleta Ci possono essere geni non totalmente dominanti l'uno sull’ altro per esempio. Rosso, rosa, bianco. Esempi di malattie ereditarie ALLELICHE '''Anemia falciforme ? che è un ? Disordini ereditari dominanti (Corea di Huntington): malattia neurodegenerativa nasce con la presenza di un allele dominante ma non espressivo sul cromosoma 4 Disordini ereditari recessivi: ''' Nanismo '''Disordini multifattoriali: Geni sballati + influenza ambientale (diabete , cancro , alcolismo .... ) Analisi fetali per malattie genetiche Amniocentesi: (tra sett 14 e 16). Il liquido amniotico non contiene tantissime cellule fetali quindi dopo la centrifugazione vanno tenute in coltura per qualche settimana e poi analizzate. Villocentesi: ''' (tra sett 8 e 10). Aspirazione di un villo corale della placenta. Esaminazione immediata delle cellule. '''Screening neonatale: Fenilchetonuria ?? ----------------------- ---------------------- La terra si e' formata 4.6 miliardi di anni fa Sui meteoriti sono stati trovati amminoacidi. 3.5 miliardi: primi procarioti 2.1 miliardi: primi eucarioti 1.2 miliardi: eucarioti pluricell 533 milioni: cambriano? 500 milioni: colonizzazione terra -probionti: i composti organici possono organizzarsi in goccioline racchiuse da membrana (simil cellule) - il primo materiale genetico e' stato non del DNA ma dell'RNA autoreplicante Ricombinazione genetica virale -I virus ricombinano tra loro durante le coinfezioni pero' non avviene sempre xke hanno DNA e RNA (ci possono sempre cmq essere mutazioni autonome o ambientali ) (i virus ad RNA mutano piu' rapidamente perché l'RNA muta molto facilmente) -Trasmissione della malattia da una specie all altra SARS: malattia dei pipistrelli che passa agli umani H1N1: influenza suina Ricombinazione genetica -R resistenza agli antibiotici(creazione di enzimi che attaccano gli antibiotici (ex betalattamasi produttori. Disctruggono l'anello betalattamasico della penicillina impedendole di impedire transpeptidazione ) (pompe di reflusso: se un batterio ingloba un antibiotico, la pompa di reflusso lo ributta fuori) -plasmidi virulenti: producono tossine,adesine neurotissune( botulino) -metabolici: prosuxono enzimi di degradazione (naftalene) -plasmidi criptici? Sequenza TRAnsfer? Per trasmettere un plasmide R deve essere ricombinato cn un F Rolling circle? Tecnica del DNA ricombinante: -l'enzima di restrizione riconosce il sito di restrizione collegato -l'enzima taglia in modo sfasato il dna ?????? Molto altro ????????? MHC ecc Tutti i viventi derivano da antenati comuni livelli biologici Biosfera è Ecosistemi è Comunita' è Popolazione è Organismi è Sistemi di organi è organi è Tessuti è Cellule è Organelli è Molecole Gli organismi scambiano con l'ambiente energia e materia. Theodosius Dobzhansky: nulla ha senso se non e' correlato all' evoluzione isomeria di struttura, geometrici, enantiomeri speculari gruppi chimici Ossidrile OH (alcoli) Carbonile C=O (chetone, aldeide) Carbossile COOH Amminico NH2 Sulfurico SH Fosfato PO4— Metilico CH4 macromolecole biologiche Carboidrati (saccaridi legati da legami glicosilici H2O ) (compongono la chitina carapace ) (rinforzo pareti cellulari piante e funghi ) Raggruppati in: ''' -Monosaccaridi -Oligosaccaridi = dicaccaaridi, trisaccaridi ecc -Polisaccaridi = un centinaio di saccaridi '''Classificazione per numero di carboni: '''Triosi, Tetrosi, Pentosi, Esosi '''Classificazione per gruppo funzionale: '''Aldosi (gruppo aldeidico), Chetosi (Gruppo chetonico) '''Classificazione per proiezione di Fisher: Destrogiri o Levogiri (In base alla gliceraldeide D o L) se la H o l'OH sono invertiti Forma D destra,OH a destra CHO | H-C-OH | CH2OH N.B. Non centra con gli enantiomeri, ex:il D-fruttosio per la luce polarizzata e'levogiro ''' '''Classificazione per ciclicità: '''Formule di Haworth (le formule cicliche degli zuccheri) Anello furanosico: anello penta (ex fruttosio) PENTAGONO Anello piranosico: anello esa (ex glucosio) ESAGONO '''Anomeria (isomeria di posizione rispetto al carbonio 1 dell' anello) -alphaTRANS e betaCIS, in base alla posizione del cruppo OH del C1 rispetto al CH2OH del C5 Zuccheri principali: ''' -Saccarosio = alfaDglucosio + betaDfruttosio -Maltosio = 2 alfaDglucosio -Cellobiosio = 2 betaDglucosio (dalla idrolisi della cellulosa) -Lattosio = betaDgalattosio + betaDglucosio -Amido (riserva vegetale) --polimeri di amilosio (300 molecole di glucosio) e amilopectina (ramificata formata da glucosio) legati tra loro con legame alfa 1-6 -Cellulosa (strutturale vegetale)? -Glicogeno (riserva animale): 100.000 glucosi ramificato con legami alfa 1-4 '''Lipidi: (se sn piegati hanno dei doppi legami ) triacilgliceroli (acido palmitico) Fosfolipidi Steroidi: 4 anelli fusi. Compone membrane cellulari, ormoni. Proteine (legame peptidico C-N ) Enzimi Di struttura (collagene, elastina,cheratina dei peli corna piume) Di deposito di amminoacidi (ovalbumina, caseina, semi ) Trasporto (emoblobina) Ormonali ( insulina del pancreas esocrino) Recettoriali nervose Di movimento (actina, miosina, flagelli) Di difesa (anticorpi che si legano ai determinanti antigenici dei batteri cioe' acidi teicoici, polisaccaridi ) Lista amminoacidi (il C e' Alpha xke chirale) H3N(+)--CHR--COO(-) Non polari (idrofobiche): Glicina Alanina Prolina Valina (E) Leucina (E) Isoleucina (E) Metionina (E) Fenilanalina (E) Triptofano (E) Polari (idrofile): Treonina (E) Serina Cisteina Tirosina Asparagina Glutammina Elettricamente carichi (Idrofili, la carica elettrica va sulla R) Acido aspartico (A) Acido glutammico (A) Lisina (E) (B) Arginina (B) Istidina (B) Strutture delle proteine (La Chaperonina ha un cilindro col cappuccio crea l'ambiente idrofobo per sollicitare il ripiegamento ) Primaria (legame pepdidico tra gruppo carbossilico e amminico ) Secondaria (foglietto o elica) (legame a idrogeno) Terziaria (pallone) (legame idrogeno, legame ionico tra NH3(+) e CO(-) pero' solo dei gruppi R elettricamente carichi (acidi e basi) ) (ponte disolfuro (cisteina) S-S ) (interazioni di convenienza tra molecole R idrofobe) (forze di van der Waals per i dipoli ) Struttura quaternaria (insieme di palloni) acidi nucleici DNA: Fosfato legato al 5'C del desossiribosio Fosfato legato al 3'C del desossiribosio Base azotata legata al 1'C del desossiri Basi azotate: Adenina(purina 5-6)(dimeri)(doppioleg) Citosina(pirimidina 6)(monomeri)(singl) biofilm Colonie omogenee o eterogenee di batteri + (biostrato) matice extracellulare EPS ( H2O + polisaccaridi nutritivi ) Funzioni/Abilita' EPS: SWARMING: Distacco a sfoglie del bio strato x colonizzare Maggiore sopravvivenza batteri (resistenza antibiotici, immunitario, essiccamento) Nutrimento batteri Coalizzazione dei batteri in SIMIL tessuti Contromisure: Antibiotici + Ultrasuoni/Campi elettrici continui (perché impediscono il trasporto dei nutrimenti) Un batterio colpito da lisozima ke perde al 100% la parete si chiama Protoplasto. Se la perde parzialmente si chiama Sferoplasto. Frazionamento cellulare: centrifugazione delle cellule omogenate x formare precipitato e suddividere gli organuli in base alla densità (esempio: hershey & Chase i virus radioattivi ) morfologia delle colonie batteriche (completare ?? ) Nutrizione microbica, terreni, colture, colonie batteriche ( 37gradi impiegano circa 24 ore x formare la colonia.) Tutti i microbi richiedono macro nutrienti ( C,O,H,Ca,K,Fe,N,Mg,S,P) e micro nutrienti ( Mn,Zn,Co,Mo,Nk,Cu) Dove si trovano queste varie sostanze ??? A cosa servono queste sostanze ??? Molti batteri necessitano di fattori di crescita xke nn riescono a sintetizzare quelle sostanze (amminoacidi, acido folico, vitamina K, B12 ecc) -------------------------------------------- Cellule animali e vegetali. Nucleo: (contiene nucleoli che producono ribosomi) Ribosomi: (costituiti da RNA) Golgi: presenta polarita' cis trans, modifica proteine, carboidrati e fosfolipidi. Sintesi polisaccaridi. Rilascio di vescicole. Lisosomi: enzimi idrolitici Vaquoli: digestione, discarica, omeostasi idrica Mitocondri: doppia membrana cn introflessioni. Cloroplasto (solo piante): 3 membrane- stroma- tilacoidi impilati in grani Amiloplasti (solo carote): immagazzinamento amilosio. Centrosoma e centrioli (formati da microtubuli in gruppi di 3 a stellina) e movimento: movimento amebe (pseudopodi) tramite proteine motrici , per il trasporto rapido di sostanze varie con vescicole legate a proteine motrici che necessitano di ATP, forma, ancoraggio organuli ed enzimi. Flagelli: Corpo basale (stessa struttura stellina del centriolo 3x9 con in più' connessioni interne più stabili legami blu) = radice capello. Estroflessione o ciglia ( 2x9 tubulina + 2 tubuli singoli al centro. Tutti legati a raggera legami blu + Dineine a forma di Y rosse legami proteine motrici che muovono la ciglia tramite ATP facendo spostare verso l'alto una coppia e l'altra ferma producendo spostamento. Oppure se ci sono anche legami blu, i microtubuli non potendo scorrere, devono piegarsi curbvandosi). + membrana esterna di protezione a tutto. Plasmodesmi: canali di collegamento vegetali Parete cellulare (solo piante): primaria (molle), lamella mediana di polisaccaridi (pectine), Secondaria (a fine crescita) (le secondarie si sommano) scheletro interno esterno cellula '''Microfilamenti (Citoscheletro) 'è''' Integrine (proteine di membrana ) 'è'' Fibronectine 'è''' Matrice extracellulare ECM ' enzimi Se DeltaG negativo reazione spontanea ATP = adenina + ribosio + 3 fosfato Le vitamine sono cofattori enzimatici Gli enzimi abbassano l'energia di attivazione xke attraverso i loro siti attivi si legano ai substrati e li orientano correttamente. '''Gli "inibitori e attivatori enzimatici" (regolazione allosterica NON COMPETITIVA)': Tipo 1: L'inibitore o l' attivatore si lega ad un altra zona dell' enzima stabilizzando la forma attiva o la forma inattiva. Tipo 2: Cooperativita' (emoglobina in zone con alta concentrazione di O2, appena un O2 si lega, gli altri recettori proteici si predispongono a ricevere ossigeno. In zone carenti, si predispongono al legame con altre cose ( CO CO2 ) fotosintesi clorofilliana fase luminosa (nel tilacoide) èIl Tilacoide verde viene colpito dal fotone èIl fotone colpisce la clorofilla P680 del fotosistema DUE caricandola positivamente èUna molecola di H2O si rompe formando 2H(+) e 0.5O2. Da questa rottura si liberano 2 elettroni. Uno di essi ristabilisce la neutralita' del P680. èL' elettrone rimasto si dirige verso l'accettore primario. èIn seguito viene catturato dalla proteina di trasporto (Pq). èRaggiunge un processo di citocromi dove viene prodotta ATP (grazie al gradiente protonico formatosi) èDa li poi l'elettrone viene trasportato al complesso P700 del foto sistema UNO da una altra proteina di trasporto: la plastochinina (pc). èL'elettrone colpisce il P700(+) e l'elettrone rimbalza verso l'accettore primario. è Da qui gli elettroni vengono catturati dal trasportatore ferredosina (fd) fino alla NADP(+) reduttasi che produce un NADPH. Fotosintesi fase oscura (nel cloroplasto) Ciclo di calvin (nelle piante C3): Le zone di H(+) nei mitocondri e nei cloroplasti sono inverse !!!! 3 x CO2 + Rubisco è 6 x 3-fosfoglicerato è 6 x 1,3-bifosfoglicerato (consumando 6ATP) è 6 x fofsfato ke si staccano dal bifosfoglicerato formando 6 x 3GP (consumando 6 NADPH in NADH+ ) è una 3GP esce dal ciclo. Le altre 5 tornano 3 ribulosio bufosfato (consumando 3 ATP).